A Second Life
by Veronica608
Summary: Rose Hathaway is no longer Rose. She's no longer a dhampir, a soon-to-be guardian or Dimitri's lover. She's a royal vampire of the Half-Blood race. She's also going to become queen and has to marry to do so. She didn't remember any of this, but it was her idea to become a dhampir and Dimitri's fault she left after 4 little words.
1. Summary: The Beginning of the Start

**By the way, most of the charaters do not belong to me, only some of the charaters are mine with rest belong to Richelle Mead, the amazing author of Vampire Academy.**

* * *

Rose Hathaway, or Rosealina Hawthorn's life and beliefs have been completely changed. Rose goes from protecting the people she cared about to having other people protect her, from being an ordinary dhampir to being a vampire princess of an extremely powerful race and now she has to rule this race and also has to get married to do so. But apparently this was already planned out. Rose was going to become queen just like her mother was. At first she thought they had been keeping her existence a secret from the rest of the race or Half-Bloods, but no, Rose already knew all of this and it was her idea to become a dhampir. It was her idea for her sister to erase her memories and make sure that they would never return, but after Dimitri held her captive in Russia and bit her over and over, those memories started to slowly come back.

* * *

**This is my first fanfiction, so this is just a summary. Let me know if you think i should continue it. I've had this story saved in my computer for ages and finally had the guts to post it. I'll probably have more time to post more chapters up because I'm on summer vacation. Your comments and reviews are very appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 1: Leaving

"Love fades, mine has."

Who would have guessed that 4 little words coming from the man I loved could break me into so many pieces. Once I heard those words, I froze; thinking over everything that I had gone through to get Dimitri back to his dhampiric state; everything that I had been through with him in general. I ran out the church to get away from him, to get away from everyone, and to hide the tears that would soon be streaming down my face.

Maybe after an hour of sulking in the darkness of my room, I thought I should go and see Lissa. I head over to the Dragomir Wing of the court, thinking that I should leave this place so I don't lose myself and see Dimitri all the time. If someone had to know that I was leaving, where I was going to be and why, I would have to be her; even if it felt as if I was being ignored while she took care of Dimitri. I knock on the door and find her wearing a light green skirt with a white tang-top. Her long, platinum blond hair was down like always making her look just as cherubic as she always did.

"Hey, it looks like you're about to go out, where are you heading to?" I asked. My voice was still a little screwed up from all the crying.

"I was actually just about to see you. I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out a bit." she replied.

"Oh." I paused and then continued "well there's something I want to talk to you about." I walked into her room that was beautifully decorated, of course. With a deep, red comforter on her queen sized bed, there were large windows that would probably let in nice light but were covered in cream colored drapes. I sat down on her neatly made bed as she spoke.

"Go ahead."

I told her everything that happened with Dimitri just about an hour ago. I also told her that I had to leave the court so I didn't have to see his face all the time and fall into the worst depression ever.

"Where are you going to go though? I mean— I know you regained your memories and powers from being a half-blood, but what will you do?" Lissa's voice was filled with both concern and sympathy.

"I'm going back home, in France." I paused so she can register the word that had just come out of my mouth.

"France?" she yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, I know it's far away but I promise we'll keep in contact. I'll send you letters, emails, and call you any time I can. Hey, be lucky I'm telling you any of this at all. I was on the brink of just packing up all my shit, taking the money that I needed and leaving."

She looked at me narrowing her jade green eyes. "I could have expected that."

"But I'm letting you know now Lissa; once I really remember everything from my past, the bond will be gone."

"I know, I know but how does this whole 'half-blood' thing work out anyway?" pure curiosity filled her voice and the feature of her face.

"When either bitten by a half-blood or a strigoi, and you're previously a half-blood you go back to that original state. Dimitri only drank from me so it slowed down the process then if he actually tried to turn me. If a half blood had bitten me then it would be quick and some-what painful." I took a deep breath and continued to speak. "But now the dhampiric side is gone. When Marisol, my sister had turned me into a dhampir to protect you that was the way I had died during the car crash. And that's how you brought me back, making the bond."

"Right. I completely forgot how smart the half-blood Rose is." said Lissa with a taunting smile.

"Oh, shut up." I said, rolling my eyes. "But I think it's about time I start getting ready to go." I got up from her bed and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you so much." she said as tears started to swell up on her eyes.

"And I'm gonna miss you too, and like I said I'm gonna try and keep in contact as much as possible." We let go and I walked toward the door, opening it and standing in the door way. I looked back at her with a smile on my face. "By the way, can you not tell anyone where I'm going; I kinda just want to be alone."

"Yeah, I wasn't going to in the first place. I figured you wouldn't want me to tell anyway."

"Thanks for everything Liss." "Are you trying to make some grand, dramatic exit?"

"Of course not" I said with a sly smile plastered across my face.

She looked at me and rolled her eyes. "Just go."

I swept her a gallant bow and went back to my room to pack up my things of my hometown of Nice, France.

* * *

**The first chapter. I hope i doesnt look weird. I got a email with the link and i clicked on it, it was all bunched together but i fix it and it still looks weird. i gotta get used to this website... but other than that i want to thank kyoko minion, Ice Roza, BrooklynVamp, VAlover21, sageivashkov (i love your username!) and MissLuLu2010 for you support on my summary. My dad heard my scream because i was so excited lol i'll update soon!**


	3. Chapter 2: Decisions, Decisions

It has been two years since leaving the court and coming to Nice. Everything has been pretty good. The weather is amazing, due to Nice being on the coast of France its perfect all the time. I'm going to a prestigious college that could be mistaken for a palace — oh and I'm a princess. Yeah, I had gotten all my memory back so I remembered that as well. Janine Hathaway, or Hawthorn as she is really known as, also my mother, was queen for a short period of time. After maybe a year she decided that she couldn't be used by other royals and their sick laws. She then turned herself into a dhampir to protect others. From my perspective, it seems that she enjoys protecting the people that she cares about then being protected by people that feel forced to do so. But now it's my turn, not to be controlled but to be the controller. Queen Lilyana, who is ruling the half-blood race at the moment and who has also now named me the heir to her thrown, had decided, on her own that I may need someone by my side to rule the people.  
I wasn't so fond of the idea…

_Year 1 Flashback_

"Um… your Highness?" I asked. I was still completely dumfounded by what she was implying.

"Yes Rosealina?"

"Are you trying to say that you are going to arrange a marriage for me?"

"Why yes. I had one made for me, but sadly he had passed away—"

"Are you trying to say that I cannot rule on my own or do you think that I need a husband to rely on?" my temper was staring to raise its ugly head already.

"No I am not Princess—"

"Then why are you picking out some guy that I probably have never heard of or even spoken to?" I was about bet fed up with this bitch.

"Rosealina Hawthorn, I suggest you watch your tone this instant!" her voice was hard, loud, and cold but that didn't stop me.

"No I will not! I'm not going to let you plan my future!" I yelled just as loud as she did and stormed out of her palace. I heard her calling my name multiple times but I obviously ignored her. I didn't care. I thought I got away from Queen Bitch back at the Moroi court guess she has a long lost sister.

_End of Flashback_

Here I am now, in my house that the Queen had given me and let me design. Looked like she was trying to butter me up all this time, but I can't tell whether or not it worked because I'm still going thought with her plans but I'm doing them a little differently. My way. I was in my room, lying on my queen sized bed. My room was my comfort zone, one of the few places where I can get lost in my thoughts and just relax. My bed had cream colored sheets and a lavender shaded comforter. The bed itself was a dark wood with four poles on the sides. I think it's called a canopy bed. But it's has a light cloth hanging on the sides so it gives it an airy feel. The room was a light creamy color that contrasted with my bed and the matching wardrobes perfectly. To the left of my bed there is a balcony, closed by my French doors. The balcony has vines with small little flowers wrapping around the fence.

In front of my bed was the door that led to my wonderful was light and airy and had heated floors. God, I loved those floors. There was a separate shower that had these jets that water would on flow out of on the sides and some from the ceiling. I also had a Jacuzzi tub that I would use every now and then when I was stressed out. I had a double sink vanity with lights hanging over the mirror on the wall. My bathroom and bedroom were my two favorite rooms in this whole house, well besides the kitchen. Girls gotta eat. My phone's incessant ringing kicked me out of my thoughts. I looked at the caller id and it said that it was my friend Carolina, so I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, uh…Hawthorn? This is Carolina. We need our president of the council like now" her voice was a little shaky.

"Why?"

"Because we kind of screwed up the system main frame and someone is trying to hack into the school's files. Vice-president Damen is trying to hold them off and get rid of them but because the system is so weak they keep coming back."

"Got it. I'll be there in 10 minutes." I hung up the phone and decided to change out of my pajamas.

It was 1pm (vampire time) and I didn't feel like going to school today, but as far as I can see that didn't work out the way I planned it. I put on a pair of black, skinny jeans with a white dress shirt and a sweater vest over it. I put on my favorite pair of black boots that laced up in the front. I then went down stairs onto the first floor which was kind of like a loft. When you first walk into the house you see the living room with a charcoal colored sofa and two matching chairs. There was a glass table in the center with a creamy colored area rug. The rest of the floors throughout the dining room and kitchen were dark hard wood floors. The walls were white but had an accent wall in the dining room that was a deep golden color that contrasted with the glass dining table and the white, soft-seated chairs. The kitchen was very modern with what appear to be oak cabinets, black granite counter tops and stainless steel appliances.

After admiring my wonderful design abilities I grab my keys, my leather jacket off the coat rack and an experimental flash drive with a file, once opened, could wipe out any hacker's hard drive within seconds. I run out the door and got into my Audi R8 convertible that the queen gave to me as well for becoming her heir. Well, it looks like she's good for something.

I get to the college that I'm president for. The French Academy for Artistic & Performing Arts. It's kind of like high school but bigger and more…mature. It doesn't specialize in only one subject but the place looks like a palace. Marble everywhere, amazing architecture, and they even have pictures of the council going down the hall when you first walk in.

President: Rosealina Hawthorn  
Vice-President: Damen Stadtfeld  
Secretary: Carolina Ashford  
Treasurer: Clovis Linnington

Ah…President Rosealina Hawthorn. It has such a wonderful sound to it. Damen Stadtfeld was also running for president but he lost and became vice-president. He is also my brother; well he was until he changed his last name. I hated him when I first saw him again; I was 10 when he left me, my sister Marisol, and our Aunt Josephine who was watching us while our mother was protecting royals. I was learning things about dhampirs and learning things about half-bloods at the same time. Most royal half-bloods usually have some type of achievement that they are known for. I decided to make some type of tablet that would stop us from feeding off of humans in order to survive. My brother, Damen decided he wanted to be a part of my studies by implying the idea of being my test subject…

_Flashback to childhood_

"You won't know if it accurately works if you keep testing it on only pet store lab rats." he said. His light brown hair was swayed to the side with his golden and red highlights glowing in the sunlight through my window, and he was standing in the doorway of my room leaning to the side.

We were at my aunt's house in France. My room was simplistic with lavender colored walls, a dresser, platform bed and a study desk for my homework and research.

"It's been said—"

"I know it's been said that, sadly, rats have a similar cell structure between us but it's still not going to be accurate."

I turned around from my experiment, eyes ablaze. "Are you trying to say that you want me to test it on you? No way in hell! Are you on drugs? Or are you just that stupid to even think of the idea?"

"I highly doubt that your tablet could kill anyone." Damen's voice was completely calm, unlike mine.

"You don't know that!" I said, still yelling. I just couldn't comprehend why he would even think of the idea. He's a straight-A student, popular at our school, even if he can be very annoying at times he's still a good brother. I can't figure out why he would want to take the chance.

"Yes I do. I've looked at your research so far and you have made excellent progress. Just let me try it."

I tuned away from him, back to my experiment. "No." my voice was harsh and cold.

"Roseali—"

"I said no!" He said nothing more and left the room closing the door a little harder than usual.

The next day was school. I woke up and just put on something fast so I can get out the house quickly. I walk out the room and go downstairs to get something to eat. Damen was sitting at the table eating a bowl of Cheerios. Looks like avoiding him was out of the question. I got myself a toaster strudel and sat down across the table. The entire morning I was home, before school, Damen and I never made any eye contact nor spoke to each other. '_I'll talk to him later, but he still isn't going to get what he wants.' _I thought to myself as I walked out the door to go to school.

I got home, got a snack, and went into my room to do my homework and to continue my research. But before I can even write a word down I hear my brother's voice calling my from the hallway that leads into the kitchen and living room. I leave my room and see him standing in front of me by the stairs.

"You're gonna hate me, but first please listen."

"What did you do?" I asked suspiciously.

"I took a tablet." he stated.

"YOU WHAT?"

"I said list—" he stopped right in the middle of his sentence.

"Damen?" He didn't respond. All he did was stare at me with a blank, unreadable, expression on his face. That's when it happened. He then suddenly collapsed onto both knees, then falling to the floor shaking uncontrollably.

"Damen?" I yelled a little louder.

Maybe he was having a seizure, it could happen. My sister, Marisol and our Aunt Josephine came out of the kitchen just as I was sitting on the floor with Damen's head in my lab trying to control the shaking.

"Rose! What's wrong?" asked Marisol, bending down beside me.

"I don't kno—" I stopped.

I do too know. This is my fault. He took the tablet. And it's killing him right now. Suddenly stark, white foam started to flow out of his mouth. The foam then quickly turned from the bright white color to a deep, blood red. Tears where already streaming down my face and I was sobbing extremely hard, knowing that this was all my fault and there was nothing I could do about it. His pupils enlarged in his light brown eyes and then rolled to the back of his head. Damen stopped moving completely and stayed there. Dead. In my arms. Because of me. I cried hard, calling out his name hoping he would tell me he was playing some cruel joke and tell me how sorry he was to do that to me. I held his limp body close to me trying to persevere any of the heat left in him. Marisol pulled me away from him as our aunt took his body out of my sight. My sister held me tight and whispered in my ears quietly.

"This was his choice, he wanted to do this. He wouldn't want you to blame yourself for any of it."

She was right; he wouldn't want me to blame myself for his death. But I couldn't help myself, knowing that what I was creating killed him in the end.

_End of Flashback_

That was what I thought until I saw him at my college healthy and…alive.


	4. Chapter 3: There's Always Something

I was snapped out of my flashback by the booming, announcement speakers letting me know that I was needed in the Main Council room 'as soon as possible' which in code really means 'hurry the fuck up'. I took the elevator up to the top floor. The elevator was completely glass so you were able to see a beautiful view of the Council Garden. The garden was dedicated to councils prior to us. It was open to anyone that wanted to use it, as long as they don't deface anything. Because it was still school property. I would go there whenever I wanted to think. There was greenery everywhere. Willow trees where hanging in the perfect places, and a path that came from one side of the school and another path coming from the parking lot. There were bright flowers everywhere but they smell the best at night, because, well, that's when we were awake. I got to the top floor and it was complete and utter chaos. Damen was still trying to hold off the hackers as they tried to make it through to our files, Carolina was looking though my notes to see if there was any way to stop them at once and Clovis was…what looked like panicking to me. '_Way to help out Clovis_.' He then noticed me as I walked into the room.

"Rose! Thank god you're here! We need you _now._" relief filled his face. His long, blond hair flowed as he ran over to grab me toward Damen and his bright, blue eyes relaxed as we walked over to my brother. I stood next to Damen, who looked like he's been working hard. His light, brown hair was sticking to his forehead, drenched in sweat and his golden eyes were blood-shot and strained.

"You have the fastest car out of all of us and it takes you forever to get here." he complained.

I gave him a sly smile "I just wanted to make sure that I was keeping your mind working." He may have left me, Marisol, and our aunt but he was still our brother and we always did get along better than most siblings.

"I appreciate your help in keeping my mind sharp, awake and well but I really could use your amazing abilities in getting rid of these bastards." he counted with a smile of his own.

"Move it." I demanded.

He did as I said and I took my place. I brought up the holographic screen into full-view. This college had all the latest high-tech stuff and since coming here I have learned a lot more about computers and graphics. (Also how to hack into other computers from secret sessions with the technology club.) I had taken off my leather jacket with the flash drive inside. '_Can't get it now so let's just try some simple codes.'_ As I started to type in the coding a chat box appeared.

Guest: "You've already tried that code, or is this someone else? Guess so. But don't think of me as so simple-minded. Fool."

"Is he taunting me?" I shouted.

"I've tried codes: 12AB, 97C and 356Z, all of which he countered extremely easily." Damen spoke with a dark undertone in his voice. He was obviously pissed off that this wasn't finished with ages ago.

"Damn it. All right. I have one idea left that is… somewhat experimental. Someone hand me the flash drive in the left pocket of my jacket."

Clovis walked over to my jacket and took it out. Shock registered all over his face. "This flash drive? Rose, we have no idea what this would do to our system!"

"Well we're gonna find out now!" I raised my voice so they understood that we didn't have time to question or complain. I also didn't have time to explain to them that I had already tested it out on the same system that was at my house. The technology club had installed the same system that is used here in the council into my home, just smaller. Clovis then handed me the flash drive and I hastily pushed it into the USB port. I opened the flash drive and saw the file named 'viruses'. I couldn't think of a better name at the time and I guess it could be classified as a virus. I then dragged the file into the chat box thinking _'This is convenient, he wanted to talk like a smart ass, I give him just what he deserves.'_

Main Computer: "Alright, you are getting on my nerves just take the file and go." I pressed the enter button and waited a few more seconds until— score. He opened the file and the only way that I could tell was because the council room's lights shut off and the computer shut down along with the holographic screen. It was almost like having a black-out.

"Rose," Carolina said cautiously "what the fuck did you just do?"

"Could you wait a few more minutes before you start to claw my eyes out? Maybe this is all part of the process."

"And maybe it's not." interjected my brother. The lights quickly came back on along with the computer and the holographic screen.

"See? What'd I tell you?" I said with a triumphant smile plastered across my face.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. But wait— how did you know that everything would come back on?"

Aw crap. They were just freaking out seconds ago about what it may do to the system, but now they're gonna be pissed that I didn't tell them I tested it before-hand. Ah, oh well. "I had previously tested the file on my own computer to my house." I then looked up at 3 infuriated faces. Yeah, I could say they were mad.

"You could have fucked up your own system!" Damen yelled, obviously outraged.

"I would have just gotten the tech club to fix it for me."

"They're not going to listen to you all the time, Rose." Carolina countered.

"But they always listen to me." I said, batting my eyelashes.

All 3 let out an exasperated sigh and I laughed to myself. "Besides I wouldn't test anything on my system unless I knew what I was made up of and how strong it maybe."

"Good point, Hawthorn." Clovis winked at me and we all walked over to the white, leather sofa along with 2 matching chairs. There was also a contemporary mahogany table in the center. There was so much space in the area and this school had so much money I'm surprised that they didn't do anything else. But thoughts aside, we all sat down almost simultaneously and sighed. It was only 1 in the afternoon and we already had to deal with some smart ass hacker, who thought he was so intelligent.

The announcement speakers went off interrupting my thoughts. "Rosealina Hawthorn, please come down to the first floor, front desk."

"What did you do this time, Rose?" Clovis eyed me suspiciously. "There are only two reasons that you we be called down to the front desk. The first one being that you have friends or relatives visiting you, the second one would be that you did something to get yourself into a shit-load of trouble."

"Knowing Rose, it's probably the second one." Carolina joked.

I sent her a glare but it just made her smile even harder. I got up and started toward the exit.

"Good luck, little sis!" Damen shouted.

"I don't think I'll need it!" I shouted back as I headed for the elevator. I went back down to the first floor and as I was walking toward the front desk I saw Lissa throughout the large groups of students going to their classes. I picked up my pace and just as I was about to call out her name and hug her to death I noticed someone extremely tall standing next to her. I stopped dead in my tracks and thought back to when my brother wished me good luck and I turned it down. I decided that I change my mind as I walked toward Dimitri.


	5. Chapter 4: Confrontation

A flood of old emotions came crashing into me. Anger, happness but most of all sadness. The thought of him telling me that he doesn't love me anymore makes my heart ache just a little. But these two years have helped me get over him and to move on with my life. Seeing him makes me feel somewhat confused and conflicted but now I have to push back those feeling and lock them away.

"Lissa!" I yelled toward her. I was genuinely happy to see her.

These two years, I have regained all of my memories that were locked away due to Marisol, turning me into a dhampir, my depression over Damen and me wanting to protect Lissa. I always thought that when the bond would be removed that I would feel empty. That's what everyone else said. But it didn't. It only felt as if I filed up that empty space with my memories that were gone for so long. Lissa looked back at who was calling her and her face lit up. Her jade green eyes sparkled with joy and she ran over and hugged me.

"I have missed you so much!" she said, tears filling up in her eyes.

"And I've missed you. But see? I told you I'd keep in contact." I said grinning.

"I know but it's not the same."

We let go of the hug and behind her I noticed Christian walking alongside Dimitri. "Hey, Sparky did you miss me?"

"Since the day you left Rosie." I opened my arms and gave him a hug, in which he returned by squeezing me a little.

"You know, it been kinda boring without you. All Lissa does now is eats tea and crumpets with Her Royal Highness." he complained.

"Hey!" Lissa yelled "It's not like I want to. And we do actually do work." I laughed a little at their bickering and let go of Christian's hug.

I finally looked at Dimitri and worked up the nerve to say hello. "Hey, Dimitri."

"Hello Rose. How have you been?" he asked.

"Uh… Everything's been well, except for having a life a lot like Lissa's now."

"What do you mean?" he said confused.

I turned to Lissa "Did you tell anyone? I know I told you not to say where I was you could have told them a small part as to why I was leaving."

"Oh. Oops." she shrugged.

Christian and Dimitri both wore confused looks on their faces. Then Christian spoke. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Uhhh…my mother, Janine Hathaway or Hawthorn as she is known as here, was, for a short amount of time, the half-blood Queen." I look at their faces. Jaws dropped.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Lissa shouted.

"Because I didn't think that that information was completely necessary at the time. But, as I was saying because of that I am a half-blood princess. Queen Lilyana said she 'saw something in me' and then made me her heir."

Now it was just Dimitri and Christian that had their mouths open. I was surprised that Dimitri had a hard time keeping his composure. I smiled to myself knowing that there are some things that could catch him off guard.

"So…" Lissa said changing the topic "I heard that you have an office for being prez?"

"This is _very_ true." I said, smiling.

"Then show us!"

"Yes, Princess." I mocked.

"Shut up Rose." I laughed at her and then stared to walk alongside Christian and Lissa until someone stopped me. Dimitri.

"Can we talk?" he asked, his dark chocolate eyes staring down at me from his lofty height. Lissa and Christian stopped.

"Are we going?" Christian asked. Seems like they didn't hear Dimitri's request.

"Yeah, just hold on a sec." I directed toward the group.

I walked back over to the front desk and asked if someone could take Lissa and Christian to the council room. Someone responded immediately. Lissa gave me a concerned look and I gave her a reassuring one. I then turned to Dimitri _'Time to get this over with.' _

"Yes?"

"I wanted to talk about what happened before you left to live here." he stated.

"There is _nothing_ to talk about." I said, not meeting his eyes.

"Yes there is. We left things off on the wrong foot and I just wanted to—"

I looked up and cut him off. "Apologize?" my voice was getting high so I toned it down. "Do you think apologizing is going to make everything all better?"

"Not at all. But I was hoping that this was a start." his voice was cool, calm, and was laced with that same wonderful Russian accent. I mentally scolded myself for thinking that.

"Well, get ready to be disappointed, because it's not." I saw his face drop a little. "You hurt me and it hurt like hell."

"I know—" I cut him off again.

"No you don't!" People were starting to look at me but I didn't care. "'Love fades, mine has' remember that? That was when my heart shattered when I shattered, Dimitri. And _nothing_ is going to make me feel better."

I then turned around to the front desk and heard him shout out my name. I asked if someone could take Dimitri to Christian and Lissa and they got someone just as fast. They were probably going to take the elevator too. I decided I was going to take the stairs. I didn't care how long it took; I wanted to stay away from Dimitri as long as possible.

* * *

**This chapter is a bit shorter than what i thought it was. i still like it and still leaves some unresolved feelings between our two main charaters. I hope its to your liking because it might be a while before i upload another chapter. my father was put in the hospital today and im very worried about his condition. i dont like to talk about bad stuff like this, but i dont want you to be like " Its been 3 weeks, where the hell is the 5th chapter?" or something like that. i'll try to do something with the story as soon as i can, but thank you for all the support and comments so far. Its highly apperciated! =D**


	6. Chapter 5: Late Night In

I showed Lissa, and Christian my office, my friends in the council and plenty of other things that were in this big-ass college. I showed them everything with Dimitri right behind him with his guardian mask on. Even with his mask on he still did the smallest things that drew me in. The way his eyes looked, so deep and dark, like melted chocolate. The way some strands of hair would fall out of his hair tie every now and then, and then the way his clothing would hold to his perfectly— '_Shit! Stop that now Rose. He may be extremely attractive but you don't have any more feelings for him.' _Just thinking about that time in the church just twists the knife in my heart even more.

It was getting late and the sun was staring to rise. Clovis, Carolina and Damen had all left by now and Lissa was talking about Damen the entire time.

"He just seems so familiar. Like I've seen him before, but why can't I remember?"

"Don't worry it will come to you."

"Why does it matter?" Christian said, obviously jealous.

Lissa walked over to him and hugged him lovingly. "Don't worry; he just seems like someone I've met before."

When I introduced them, Damen remembered Lissa instantly because he would always hang out with us before he "died". He told me to not tell her that it was him, to see if she could figure out who he was. She was going to be so mad when she finds out his death was all fake. When I first saw him I yelled at him and then punched him in the nose. So I wonder what sweet, angelic Lissa will do to him. "Alright." I said breaking up their moment "You all have a place to stay, right?"

They all froze.

"Jesus Christ! You didn't book a hotel?"

"I thought that you would let us stay at your wonderful house. There should be enough space from the pictures you sent me." she said with a puppy-dog face.

"Well, it looks like I have no choice now do I? I highly doubt that any hotels would take you in at such late notice."

"Thank you Rose!" she said, letting go of Christian and latching onto me.

"Yeah, thanks Rosie." Christian smirked.

"Thank you." Dimitri said, bowing his head a bit.

"No problem. Oh. Wait there is one problem."

"What is it?" Dimitri asked.

I let go of Lissa and took out my car keys that were in my pocket. "We have to see if you all will fit into my car."

"What kind of car is it?"Christian questioned.

"Oh you'll see. Let me go get it." I turned around to get my wonderful car. I got into my soft leather seats and pulled up in front of them. Jaws dropped. _'I've been able to do that a lot lately. I like it.' _

"So… how the hell did you get this?" Lissa exclaimed.

"Queen Lilyana gave it to me for becoming her heir."

"She bribed you?"

"No, she _told _me that I'm her heir and that there was no discussion about it. I was mad so a couple hours later that day she gave me this to make up for it. Even if I wanted to give it back she would have told me to keep it anyway and that I will still be the next Queen."

"Damn, that sucks." Christian commented.

"Yeah, I know, but enough talking. Let's see how you guys are going to fit into here." After a few minutes of figuring out the seats everyone was comfortable. But me. In the passenger's seat was Dimitri (of course) and in the back, which I was surprised they fit because of the car only being two door, Lissa and Christian sat close to each other. So the car ride wouldn't be too awkward for myself, I plugged in my iPod and played Death Cab for Cutie's 'What Sarah Said' and left it on shuffle.

As I pulled into the driveway I noticed 3 large suitcases at my doorstep. Lissa. She knew this was going to happen. I turned around to find her smiling so innocently. "You planned it." I said glaring at her.

"It's only because you're so nice and wonderful I knew you were going to let us stay." she said still smiling.

I rolled my eyes, took my car keys out of the ignition, and walked up to my house and unlocked the door. They all grabbed their suitcases and walked into my house. I turned on the lights and looked back at them. Jaws dropped._ Again!_ If it weren't for my argument with Dimitri then this would have been a wondrous day.

"Alright. I really think the Queen is bribing you Rose." Christian said, eyes wide and roaming the home.

"Rose, did you buy this yourself?" Dimitri asked.

"Absolutely."

"How did you afford all this?" Lissa interjected.

"I have accomplished many things during out separation my dear Vasilisa. One of those thing is performing in competitions during the school year, and winning money from the performances."

"How much money did you win?" asked Christian.

"Let's see. It's been two year…four…" I started mumbling to myself figuring out the numbers in my head. "Ah, eight million."

"Eight million?" they all exclaimed at once.

"Yeah…most of the money is in the bank. I only spent…I think 1.5 million here."

"Rose?" Dimitri said.

"Yes?" I turned to him as I sat on my couch.

He looked at me with complete seriousness. "Do you rob a bank or something?"

Lissa and Christian stared laughing hard.

"I am offended Dimitri!" I said with fake shock filling my voice. Then one of those rare, beautiful smiles filled his face. I couldn't help but stare at the smile that used to send my heart into overdrive and used to fill me with joy. He probably noticed me staring be didn't comment.

"Alright, alright." I said as Lissa and Christian calmed down. "Let me show you all to your rooms."

We walked upstairs and I told them where my room, my office and my own personal beach in my "backyard" where. Lissa and Christian decided to sleep in different rooms. Thank God, because if I heard anything "bumping in the night" I was going to rip my hair out. Dimitri was staying in the room next to my own. Great. I either planned that out in my subconscious about it or just placed him there without thinking.

"If you guys need anything, I'll be in my office. Make yourselves at home." I said as I walked away with my school work in hand and closed the door.

It was a couple hours later until someone knocked on my door. I was working on some coding for the school website that the headmaster of the school asked me to do for him.

"Come in." I said not taking my eyes off my holographic screen.

Dimitri walked in the room. Goody.

"Rose. We never finished talking." Dimitri said.

"I finished." I spoke, still not looking at him.

"Well, I didn't" he closed the door and walked closer.

"I still have homework to—" he cut me off.

"Can you let me talk?" he asked, somewhat annoyed.

I stopped working "Alright. What is it?"

I turned around in my swivel chair with my reading glasses on and my hair down in its usual waves. By the look on Dimitri's face I could tell something took him of guard. Me. He was looking at me, absorbing every ounce of my body. I could feel his eyes all over me. His chocolate eyes gave away a small amount of two different emotions. Conflict and…hunger. I wondered if he could feel me doing the same thing to him. His hair was down for a change, curving around his masculine face perfectly. He was wearing a white t-shirt that looked as if it was glued to his amazingly sculpted chest along with a pair of black sweatpants. He looked wonderful._ 'Ugh! I have to stop thinking about him like this.' _Dimitri regained himself and started talking.

"As I was saying before, I know that I hurt you and that just apologizing isn't going to make everything all better but I was hoping that it was a start."

"And as I was saying, forgiving you isn't going to be all that easy. You were one of the most important people in my life, you told me that you would never hurt me, and yet look where we are now." I spoke calmly so he wouldn't read any of the emotions in my voice.

"I know I hurt you and I regret that the most, but I wanted you away from me. All the things I did to you as a Strigoi, I couldn't face you. I came here because Lissa wanted me to but she didn't tell me it was you that we were visiting."

"So you would do anything for Lissa?"

"If she asked me to yes, she did restore me."

"You still believe that?" my voice had gotten higher. "I forgave her because she was helping you and fixing your image, but after two years is ridiculous!"

From what I could tell on Dimitri's face, he was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I went thought hell and back to get the information to restore you. All Lissa did was put a stake through your heart." I was staring to calm down since Lissa and Christian where probably sleeping.

"But that doesn't change what I did to you."

"Then what is the point of this conversation?" I asked, impatiently.

"I'm asking you if you can forgive me for the fact that I hurt you so badly."

"Have you forgiven yourself?" That's when he stopped talking. "I guess not then. So once you've done so, let me know." I turned off my computer system, gathered my things and just as I was about to leave I heard Dimitri sigh then speak.

"Goodnight Roza." My breath hitched at the sound of my old nickname but I quickly regained my composure.

"Goodnight Dimitri." and I closed the door.

* * *

**Well, i found out my dad will be fine. His ammonia levels in his body were extremely high, making him act very strange. He wasnt thinking coherently or talking straight. But everything seems to be better, except they put him on some medication that smells...really bad lol. He wont be coming home for a few more weeks, but now my mind can rest easy knowing that he will be ok. So here is a chapter (with a argument lol) celebrating my father's recovery!**

**I hope you like it and another will be coming soon!**


	7. Chapter 6: Dreaming Dangerously

**Alright, alright. I couldnt wait to add suspence to the story by making everyone wait a few days to read the next chapter. I also started talking (more like rambbling) at the top insted of the bottom, besides I like this chapter. I have been working on chapters that are further down the road and I love them! I cant wait for everyone to read them. I hope i dont start rambbling here, but I know its going to happen soon haha! But before i get off topic, i would just like to say thanks to everyine that is following this story, that has reviewed (i get so excited everytime i get a email saying someones commented lol) and that has wished my father the best of luck with his recovery. Now i think i should stop wasting everyone's time and let you read the story. Enjoy~**

* * *

After my little 'conversation' with Dimitri I tried to go to sleep, until I heard a knock at the door. I sighed and opened the door to find my platinum blond, best friend standing in front of me.

"Liss, it's kinda late don't you think?"

"Well I would be nice to sleep with silence instead of two yelling adults in the other room." She made her way into my room and sat on my bed. "Christian is out cold, so he can't hear a thing. But what did I hear about forgiving me and helping Dimitri?"

"Damn, you heard that much?" I muttered, rubbing the back of my neck. "Well let me start at from when we were at the Court. I felt some-what left out due to the fact that I did so much to help Dimitri and then he looks at you like you came down from the heavens. It bothered me for a while, but I got over it thinking that you're just helping him and maybe he'll come to his senses later on. And then when he told me he didn't love me anymore, that's when I lost it and I wanted to leave. You where and still are my best friend and I wanted to tell you what was going on."

"Aww Rose." she pulled me into a hug and I held her closely. "I should tell you something too."

I released the hug and eyed her suspiciously. "What did you do?"

She hesitated for a moment and then continued. "Did you ever notice how Christian and Dimitri never completely asked why you left?"

"Oh yeah! I wa— you told them didn't you?"

"I had too! You should have seen the look on everyone's faces! They were freaking out, wondering where you had gone, what were they going to do to find you—"

"Lissa! I told you not say anything!" I was a little mad for telling them but I could still understand why she did it.

"I didn't tell them everything and I didn't tell them where you had gone to. I told them you were fine because of the bond but after it faded I still had to tell them you were ok. I the only way I could tell you hadn't died in some fiery car accident was by the letters and phone calls."

"Alright, alright. You win, but did you tell anyone else besides those two?"

"Your mother, your father somehow knew everything already, and Adrian who also told me that he knew a lot more then I was telling him."

"Oh yeah, Adrian likes to visit me in spirit dreams sometimes. Every time he came to see me he would ask about where I was and what I was doing so I told him everything — except for the part about Dimitri."

"No wonder…" she trailed off and started to walk back to my door. "Rose?"

"Yeah?" I said. "I'm glad we talked so thanks for yelling to wake me up."

"That was my intention." I smirked. "Night, Liss."

"Goodnight Rose." She closed to door and I walked back to my bed and let hopeful sleep take its place. That was until a spirit dream started to take place. _'I never get a break, do I?' _the colors came to life and the scenery came into vision. We were in the Council Garden at the college. It was at night and the willow trees surrounded me along with the gentle smell of flowers filling the air. Nightshade was what they were called. How appropriate.

"Hey little dhampir." Adrian's soft voice broke the silence. I turn around to find him wearing what looked like a cream colored silk button down shirt and expensive looking black dress pants. He wasn't wearing any shoes which was a little strange but disregarded it.

"Adrian! I've missed you so much." I ran up to him, hugging him hard.

"I've missed you too. You shouldn't have left the country to go to Germany, or Ireland, or wherever you are."

"It's called Nice, Adrian. And I'm in France. " I corrected. We let go of our hug and just started talking. Probably hours passed or what felt like hours, just talking about our lives, making jokes, laughing at each other, and laying in the grass. It was nice.

"You did a great job picking a place. I'm gonna let you pick more often. Where are we anyway?"

"We're at the Council Garden. It's kinda a place where students can relax and lose themselves in thought. At least that's what I do."

"So Half-Blood Rose is pretty smart, huh? And it seems I can't call you 'little dhampir' anymore can I?" said Adrian, his face dropping a little.

"Well… you still can. Half-bloods are part dhampir, Moroi, and have a small amount of Strigoi blood, so I'm still a little dhampir."

"Good." his face lit up "because 'little half-blood' sounds… strange." then made a weird face. I laughed at his reaction and then let out a sigh.

"Oh Adrian, how I've missed you and your sense of humor."

"Then come back to the Court."

"Is that what you came here for?" I asked.

"No, I came because I missed you and your beautiful face. The other idea just came into my mind just now."

"Aww, and I've missed yours." I looked back into the clear, night sky, staring at the small lights above me and thinking of how beautiful a dream could be. "But about me coming back to court, that, I can't do."

"I figured that. With you being a princess now and all your new responsibilities. Your never stop going, do you?"

"I guess not." We decided that we should go, so we got up from the grass and started to say our goodbyes. "You stop visiting me for a month, you should come and see me more. I like your company."

"Kind words are coming out your mouth. This really must be a dream then."

"Ha. Ha." I said, rolling my eyes.

"But I will visit more, even if it drives me to insanity. I promise" he hugged me tight and let go to look at me. "You go and get some _real _sleep. Time probably doesn't stop like it does in the living world like it does here."

"Very true." I agreed "See you later Adrian."

He placed a kiss on the crown of my head and said his goodbye. "Later, little dhampir." The dream slowly faded into darkness and I completely welcomed the feeling of true sleep into my head.

I woke up, staring into the skylight that was above my bed. The night sky was lit with small stars glowing brightly. It looked almost alike as the spirit dream with Adrian. I looked at the clock that was on the nightstand beside my bed and read _9:50 _'_I wanted to sleep in.'_ I groaned to myself and decided that I should get up anyway. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans a white tang-top and pair of black sparkly flats. I walk out of my bedroom door and was suddenly hit with the wonderful smell of cinnamon pancakes and bacon. _'Who's cooking?'_ I walk downstairs to find Lissa, Christian and Dimitri already up, lounging on my sofa watching something on TV.

"Morning." I said, with a yawn.

"Morning, Rose." said Lissa, as she got up from the sofa and sat at the dining room table.

"Hey Rosie," Christian mocked. "since when do you have a butler?"

"Butler? What are you talking about?"

"The young lord is speaking about me." A deep, English accent came into the conversation. He looked middle-aged and was wearing a black suit and a bow tie. "Hello Princess, I was sent by Her Majesty, Queen Lilyana to take care of you and your guests. I hope I do not become a bother and it will be a pleasure serving you all until your departure." He swept me a bow and introduced himself as Jeffery. He then went back into the kitchen and continued cooking.

I took the seat next to Lissa and started to talk about how Adrian visited me last night, while Christian and Dimitri were talking about something else that I didn't really care about at the moment. But I could feel Dimitri's eyes burning holes into the side of my head. During our conversations Jeffery set down the plates of food in front of us all. I gladly smiled and devoured it all. "What did you put in this?" I questioned.

"Cinnamon, ginger…" He then stared listing the complex combination of spices. "And that would be it, Princess."

"Wow, I don't even remember having all of those here. Did you bring them over?"

"No, they were already here Princess."

"Oh, by the way you can just call me Rose."

"Thank you Pri— Rose." he smiled, bowed and took the plates into the kitchen to wash them off. I sat down on my sofa and looked at the television. It was a commercial for Sun Drop where it has that red-head dancing to "Drop it like it Hot" and I have to admit that it was pretty funny but I couldn't sit here all day and watch TV, it was Saturday, so I didn't have school but I did have an audition at school for what was almost like a talent show. I didn't want to tell everyone because they just got here. And I wasn't sure what time the auditions were until Carolina or Marisol sent me a text message. _'Maybe I'll do more homework; I have to find some way to pass the time while still staying near the school.' _ I never got to finish my work after my little argument with Dimitri last night. I only had one thing to do left and I probably couldn't do it yet without waking someone up to help me with it. I had to draw a portrait of a close friend or relative, basically someone you care about. So I'll steal Lissa away from everyone and draw a picture of her.

"Hey Liss." I called, getting up from the sofa.

"Yeah?"

"Come with me to my room, you're going to help me with my homework." I commanded.

"Yes Princess." she mocked

"Hey, don't you start."

"I was just being respectful." she flashed be an innocent smile. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I walked upstairs while Lissa told Dimitri and Christian that we would be in my room if they needed anything. We walked into my room and Lissa let out a sigh. "Ugh, you have such a nice room. Can I take it back with me before I leave?" she asked jokingly as she stretched across my queen sized bed.

"Let me know how that's gonna work out if you did." I laughed. We talked a little bit about unimportant things and such before we actually started to get down to business.

"Alright, so what do you want me to do?"

"I just want to sit there and look pretty like you always do. Be my model."

"A model?" she asked.

"Yeah, we have to draw someone that is close to us and since you're here I get to draw you."

"Is it going to take long?"

"Maybe, a little while, but if I get the basic outline of your face, it might not take too long."

"Alright." she said getting into the position she wanted me to draw her in, "Don't make me look bad."

"Yes, Vasilisa." I mocked.

"Lissa." she corrected. I walked into my office and grabbed my graphite and my sketch book. I walked back in and stared drawing. Maybe after two hours Lissa started complaining. "My neck hurts."

"You shouldn't have sat in that position then."

"But you said it wasn't going to take long."

"I said '_maybe'_. You should listen better."

"Rose!" she wined

I laughed. "Calm down I'm almost done." I looked at the clock and noticed it really has been two hours. _12:30. _Then I heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" Lissa said, while still keeping her head in position. Dimitri and Christian came into my room probably hoping that we didn't pass out and die or anything along those lines.

"We were just wondering what you guys were up to." Dimitri spoke.

"Were just fine, thanks." Lissa responded.

"You guys had been up here so long we were hoping that you didn't pass out or anything." Christian said. '_Ha! I was right!'_ I thought to myself.

"Thanks again."

"What's Rose doing?" Dimitri asked.

Lissa answered, "Homework."

"And you're helping?" Christian interjected. "All she has been doing is homework. It's…weird." He held his body, shivering, pretending to be scared.

"Hey! Just because I'm not saying anything doesn't mean I can't hear you!" I said, glaring at a smirking Christian.

"Are you almost done yet?" complained Lissa.

"Just…about…DONE!"

"Really? Let me see." she jumped off the bed and looked over my shoulder. I heard an intake of breath and her eyes widened. Guess she liked it. "This is amazing, Rose. I never knew you could do something like this."

"Do what?" asked Christian, while walking over with Dimitri.

"Whoa. This looks just like her." he said

"Of course it's going to look like her. What? Am I going to make it look like you?"

"Yes. Yes you will." Christian smiled.

Dimitri interjected. "Rose this is really amazing. Did you learn how to do this all in college?"

"Yeah, but I did do little doodles in my notebooks at St. Vlad's." We stopped talking when we heard Lissa's cell phone go off in her bag. She walked over and looked at the caller ID. Her face dropped. "I have to take this." she said.

The words came out before I could stop them. "Is it Queen Bitch?" I really had no filter for my mouth.

"Rose!" she scolded.

"Nice one, Rosie." said Christian, as he gave me a fist bump.

"Thanks Sparky."

"I'm leaving." Lissa said, taking her phone with her.

"I'm gonna go with her. After she finishes talking, she'll be a little irritable— depending on the situation that is."

"Alright." I said. Christian left the room, closing the door, leaving Dimitri and me alone in my room. Crap. But before I could register the awkward feeling that was filling the air, my phone went off showing a text message from Marisol.  
'_I have your performance spot saved as number 53. You have an hour to get over here before they skip you and go to the next contestant. Good luck__ soeur!' _

I got up from my seat and was about to open my door until a deep voice, laced with a Russian accent filled the room. "I thought about what you said." he stared.

"What?" I turned around to find him standing up too.

"Ah… sorry. I was talking to myself."

"Liar. Dimitri, I can tell when something is on your mind, so what is it?" I demanded.

"You." he said.

My heart fluttered when he spoke; reminding me of the rare times this would happen at the academy. He spoke again, taking me out of my emotional flashback.

"I thought about what you said about 'forgiving myself.' Well, I noticed— I already have. I had no control over the things that I had done. There was nothing that I could have done about them and now I have to put them all in the past. I thought that the longer I live, the farther away my past becomes. This is what everyone was telling but I was so guilt-ridden that I didn't believe that I could atone for my sins. But now that I have finally realized this, I came back to you— like you wanted."

I was shocked and completely dumfounded by everything that was coming out of his mouth. I was happy that he had forgiven himself but at the same time I was infuriated that it took him this long to do so. But there was nothing I could do, since he wants to mend our relationship and I'm getting married. I couldn't tell him that. I didn't even tell Marisol, Damen _or_ Lissa. So I don't plan on telling anyone. He pushed me away and hurt me but now I have to push him away.

"It's wonderful that you have forgiven yourself for everything that you've done but that doesn't change the fact that you still hurt me and I don't want that to happen again."

"Rose, please," he pleaded "I won't hurt you ever again. Doing that was one of the biggest mistakes I had ever made." Dimitri's eyes sadden, sending a strike of guilt…and longing just to hold him and tell him everything would be okay. But I couldn't. Things wouldn't get better, a least not for us.

"I'm sorry Dimitri, but I'm not going to let it happen again." I turned the knob on the door and he spoke.

"I know you still have some feelings for me Rose."

_'Alright, that definitely caught me off guard.'_ I thought— but said out loud, "What?"

He took 3 long strides of to where I was standing. "You don't have to hide it. I would find you staring at me every now and then; so please just giv—"

"You don't know anything about how I feel! Maybe I'm in a relationship," '_which is somewhat true'_ "maybe I really have gotten over you! So don't tell me how I feel!" I was getting extremely mad.

"Rose, stop trying to fool yourself. If we could—"

That's when he stopped talking because that's when my right fist connected with his nose. I heard the satisfying sound of bones breaking and saw blood splatter from his nose onto my hard wood floors. Poor floors. Dimitri dropped to the floor holding his nose so he could somewhat stop the blood, but he wasn't doing a very good job. If any other time Dimitri was hurt I would have rushed to his side to take care of him, but right now I was too pumped up on adrenalin and anger to give a rat's ass.

"You broke my nose…" he whispered.

"And you broke me. Don't tell me how I feel, because I already know, and it's that I don't love you _anymore._" I could barely recognize my own voice.

The bedroom door was thrust open and Christian and Lissa ran in."Rose! What did you do?" Lissa shouted. She bent down to Dimitri and looked at his face.

I didn't answer her because I ran out of my room, out of my house to get away from everyone. But before I left I told Christian that if out was out longer than an hour, I was probably at the college. There was no snarky comment when he looked at me, probably because he was still shell-shocked about what I had just done. And now that I think about it, I was a little shocked at myself as well.


	8. Chapter 7: A Breakthrough

**I have been going through this Florence + the Machine faze and I thought i would put one of their song into the story somehow. It took awhile but i found a way. I knew I would lol. Im also going through a Ed Sheeran faze along with my best friend. I feel like I converted her into loving him haha! I also noticed mistakes in my chapters like when the charaters are talking so i have to work on that but before the rambbling starts I just wanted to upload a chapter for the 4th of July because I know I will forget to do it tomorrow. Happy 4th everyone and I hope you like the chapter! **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

I got to the college a lot faster than if I was just taking my time. It would usually take about half an hour. I got here in less than 10 minutes. I'm kinda surprised that there weren't any cops around to give me a ticket, but I don't mind. I sat in my car for a few minutes, thinking over what I had just done. _'Nice going, Hawthorn. It was __so__ smart to punch him and run. You're turning back into your old self, wild and impulsive. And I thought you were doing so well_, _but looks like you're digging your own grave all over again.'_

A knock on my window shook me out of my thoughts. It's was Zachary, or Zach as he is known as but also, my soon to be wedded-husband. He wore a lop-sided smile on his face and I returned it with a smile of my own. I stepped out my car and gave him a hug. There was nothing romantic going on between us —this being an arranged marriage — and him also having a girlfriend. He wasn't really my type anyway. Zach was a douche-bag but he was the kind that you could tolerate and befriend. He was wearing a pair of washed-out, ripped jeans with a black, silk, long-sleeved shirt and had on suede shoes. We let go of the hug and he gave me a very obvious look over, running his fingers through his black, wavy hair.

"You're wearing that? I know you could have done better. But I guess that your goal is to bore me to sleep well, congrats, you have done just that."

"Have I mentioned how much you get on my nerves?" I said, smiling.

"That's why we're getting married. Remember _sweetheart?_" he replied, sarcastically.

"Yeah I remember." We started to walk over to the west side of the college, which was completely focused on the performing arts. The east side was focused more on people that were good with their hands. We walk in to find the theater room filled with people. They were using the seats that guests would sit in whenever we would have performances. The stage was huge, ready for any type of performance. It was dressed in a classic red-velvet curtain with a regular black backdrop. The floor was completely black but when some people would do performances, the aisle would light up like little stars illuminating the room. But now, people were practicing singing as best as they could, they were dressed up with designer clothing and their hair done up, very nicely if I may add. Now that I look at my self — with my white tang-top, black jeans and black flats— I did feel a little under-dressed of the occasion. Zach looked back at me, with his lavender eyes, like _'I told you so.'_

"Oh shut up." I told him and he started laughing.

"Rose! I found you!" Zach and I looked at each other and looked to see who was calling me. It was Marisol. "There are so — what are you wearing?" she looked at me like I was stupid.

"See? What'd I tell you? You're sticking out like a sore thumb."

"Come on." she said, ignoring Zach, "I have something that will help you look better." Marisol took me wrist and pulled me to wherever we were going. It looked like she got dressed for this event as well. Her light brown hair— the same color as Damen's, was put up into a pony-tail, curling at the ends. She had a white, linen shirt that was long-sleeved and laced around the edges with black dress pants and 2-inch white, peep-toe heels. _'Damn, she looks better than me and she isn't even auditioning.' _We ended upstairs in what looked like the costume room for plays.

"What are we doing here? I highly doubt that the judges are going to like seeing me dress up as little red riding-hood."

She rolled her eyes. "I have some things in here that aren't costume related and would probably look great on you." Marisol started to go through multiple boxes that were scattered across the floor. Her face lit up and pulled out a long dress. "Found it! Now hurry up and put this on. I'm the one running the auditions and you have less than half an hour left before you go up on stage." She pushed the dress into my hands and ushered me into a dressing booth. I quickly put the dress on and automatically loved it. It was a light rose color that was sheer and flowing. It started out as a tube-top design and flowed out dramatically while accentuating my curves in all the right places. I have to give it to her; Marisol does a great job when it came to these things.

I came out of the dressing booth and saw the triumphant smile across her face. She already knew that she did a wonderful job. "Marisol…I love it."

"I knew you would. No one can see the flats, so you're okay with shoes now I need to find you something to fill the empty space around your neck." She went back to looking through the boxes and found a simplistic necklace adorned with diamonds, or what looked like diamonds. She placed around my neck and looked at me from head to toe. "Perfect. Your hair already looks nice with your natural waves, so there is nothing to do with that." She looked down at her watch and gasped. "Oh my god! You have ten minutes until you go on stage. Now go!"

I ran back down to the theater and got backstage, where everything was chaos. People were rushing back and forth to make sure lights, speakers, and anything performance related was set and ready. Marisol said that I had ten minutes and it was, without a doubt longer than that. Supposedly something happened with the microphones and it took forty-five minutes to fix it. Fifteen minutes in, I was sitting on the floor, talking to a random contestant about how awesome The Strokes are live. She thought the same thing. We stopped talking when they announced that everything was fixed. We wished each other good luck and she stepped out onto the stage. I noticed I never got her name but she did a wonderful job on singing. I think it was 'Rumor has it' by Adele. Everyone applauded her and she walked off the stage giving me a wink. Now it was my turn. "Our next contestant is, Rosealina Hawthorn singing 'Swimming' by Florence + The Machine!" The violins start to play the opening and I gave it all I got.

_ Your songs remind me of swimming,  
Which I forgot when I started to sink  
__ Drank further away from the shore  
And deeper into the drink  
_

I could slowly feel people stopping in their tracks and watch me sing, eyes widening and mouths agape.

_Sat on the bottom of the ocean,  
A stern and stubborn rock  
Your songs remind me of swimming,  
But somehow I forgot __  
_ _I was sinking, but now I'm sunk  
I was drinking, and now I'm drunk  
Your songs remind me of swimming  
But somehow I forgot _

My nerves stared to fade away as I continued into the song along with my confidence rising higher and higher…_  
_

_I tried to remember the chorus I can't remember the verse  
That song that sent me swimming  
Is now the life jacket that burst__  
__ Rotting like a wreck on the ocean floor  
Sinking like a siren that can't swim anymore  
Your songs remind me of swimming  
But I can't swim anymore _

and I can see new faces appearing after almost every verse and three new faces that almost catch me off guard…

_Pull me out the water, cold and blue  
I open my eyes and I see that it's you  
So I dive straight back in the ocean  
So I dive straight back in the ocean__  
__ Take a deep breath, suck the water in my chest  
Take a deep breath, suck the water in my chest  
And cross my fingers, and hope for the best__  
__ Then all of a sudden, I heard a note  
It started in my chest and ended in my throat  
Then I realized, then I realized, then I realized _

Lissa, Christian and Dimitri…_  
_

_I was swimming, Yes, I was swimming  
And now I'm swimming  
Yes, I am swimming _

I pretend that I didn't see them and continue to sing out my lungs…_  
_

_Your songs remind me of swimming  
Which I forgot when I started to sink  
Your songs remind me of swimming  
Which I forgot when I started to sink  
Oh, your songs remind me of swimming  
Which I forgot when I started . . .  
Your songs remind me of swimming  
Which I forgot when I started . . .to sink. _

The song ends and I try to catch my breath as the applaud continues and people stand. I hear people cheering and whistling. I walk off the stage toward Marisol, Zach and Damen who are waiting with bright smiles.

"Like always, my little sister never fails to impress." said Damen holding me in a tight hug.

"Did you expect anything less?" I countered.

"Never did I have a doubt."

"Rose, every year you manage to out-do yourself. I was just wondering if you found some type of singing-steroids." Zach joked.

"I highly doubt that they exist." Marisol interjected.

"Do you always have to think so logically, Mari?"

"Well since I'm the one who has to run this entire thing _every year_, the answer to that question would be yes!"

"Well stop it." He said, "It's annoying."

"You want to know what else is annoying?" she asked.

"What?"

"You."

"That is not true. I am a very entertai—"

"Both of you, shut up!" Damen shouted. "You guys bicker all the time and never stop. Now _that_'s annoying."

I laughed at the faces Marisol and Zach made, which by the way was almost identical. They argued all most every time they see each other no matter what the topic is. I never understood why and thought it was hilarious and never had any intention of stopping them. "Now that were done with you two, I'm gonna go outside and cool off a bit. There is way too many people in this theater for my liking." I said, removing myself from Damen's hug.

"I'll come with you," said Damen "I guess wearing a long-sleeved linen shirt and long pants wasn't such a good idea." We started to walk away till we heard someone scream.

"Don't leave me with HIM!" my sister had a desperate look glued to her face and pointed straight at Zach. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm not that bad." he said defending himself.

"Only you think that! I have to find something to do to get away from you." Marisol quickly ran off to find something to occupy herself.

"Wait! Come back now I don't have anything to do!" he then ran off after my sister.

I looked at Damen and he looked at me like I did something wrong. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm just wondering how the Queen picks out these guys. She wanted you to befriend him…but now what?" I never told him about the marriage but sooner or later I'll have to.

"I don't know but she must have something in mind for the both of us."

"Yeah…" he ended and started to walk off, with me tailing behind him. He led me to the Council Garden. My feet were staring to hurt from all the walking and standing so I took off my shoes when I got onto the grass. The theater room led straight to the garden. The path was lined with cherry blossoms in full bloom. The large grassy area was surrounded by willow trees and the nightshade was scattered all across the land. I noticed that every step I took little flowers would appear. They were colorful and bright. I always wondered why they did that though. Maybe it was because I controlled all 5 elements? Maybe my soul was connected to the earth? I don't know, but all I know is that I can't control it. By time I stopped looking at my feet we had stopped at a little gazebo. It was light blue and white with intricate detailing on the top. It was toward the left of the field surrounded by bushes and the willow trees, making it look like we were at the end of the space. It was around evening time for us so the sun was starting to rise. There was a cool breeze in the air that felt wonderful do to the warm weather on the coast. The smell of nightshade filled my head both sweet and gentle.

Damen walked in and sat down inside. "Come here." I did as he said and sat down beside him.

"What's up?"

"How have you been?" He's trying to get me to tell.

"Fine."

"Stop with the bullshit and tell me how you really are." "

Why does it have to be bullshit? I can't be 'fine'?"

"You can't be fine because I got a call from Christian telling me that you punched your ex in the face and ran off." ]

"He told you that much? I was hoping he was just gonna ask where I was."

"Now that he told me that, you can tell me the rest of what happened." he said

"It's none of your concern." I snapped.

"Come on we used to be so close."

"Yeah, before you 'died'"

He looked at me, the features in his face hardened. "Don't make this about me."

"I'm not but I'm just wondering why did you leave? Why didn't you tell anyone? You could have told me! Like you said we were so close. I just don't get it…" an unexpected flood of emotions filled me slowly. Saddens, anger, and worry.

"We're making this about me but I should tell you anyway." he sighed and started his explanation "I never wanted to be like mom, how she was controlled by the other royals. They told her that she should do this or that would happen or if she didn't do as she was told then someone's life would be on her hands. The royals were horrible and cruel and I was scared. So I wanted to remove my title. When you remove title its some sacred process that no other person should know about. I had to stay away from royal politics, royal cities and most of all the royals themselves, including you. It was torture staying away from all of you. I couldn't tell anyone about removing my title and after I put you though so much and using my illusion powers on you, watching you cry holding me, saying that it was all your fault that this was happening…" he stopped taking a deep breath and continued. "I was drowning in guilt knowing that I did that to you. I never thought how it would affect the other people around me. I was being selfish. If I never did that then all of you would be safe up in some big palace, with me as king."

There was silence. It was comfortable, knowing that he finally opened up after keeping it in for almost seven years. It made us feel closer all over again, like the void or space that was between us had been closed, sown tight so it can't unravel. "That may be true, but no one would want you to force yourself into something that you didn't want. That was so many years ago and you thought you had no other way out. If you never did that then I would have never had Marisol turn me into a dhampir. I would have never meet Lissa, Mason, Eddie — everyone. I would have never experienced an array of emotions that I did when I was with them. I wouldn't have gotten as strong— emotionally and physically as I did when I was there. The thought of protecting the people I cared about would have never crossed my mind."

He put his arm around me and moved his head to the side to flip his hair out of his face. I couldn't help it, but I giggled.

"What?" he said.

"You just did a hair flip. You can be such a hipster sometimes."

"What's wrong with hair flips?"

"Nothing, it just looks strange when you do it." I couldn't keep the goofy smile off my face. It was like we were young all over again, just talking about stupid stuff. I liked it.

"Ok enough about me now tell me why you socked your ex in the face." he demanded.

"Ugh…fine. He was accusing me that I still had feelings for him, when I don't. I'm getting married to Zach anyway so I we couldn't be together if we wanted to."

"Your getting married?" I heard two voices shout.

_'Crap, I didn't want to tell him but who else heard that?'_

I look up to find Marisol standing in front of the gazebo; hazel eyes widened and mouth agape. I didn't really know what to say so I tried to change the subject a bit.

"What are you doing here?" I yelled.

"I—uh—I came here to look for you!"

"Liar. I could always tell. Lissa sent you here didn't she?"

"Your friends don't know their way around the school campus so she asked me to find you."

"You. Sit. Now." I demanded.

She quickly obeyed me and sat down next to me underneath the gazebo.

"Now what is this about you getting married?" Damen narrowed his eyes and looked at me, expecting an answer.

"I never told you guys?" I asked sweetly.

"No." Marisol snapped.

"Oh… well, because I'm the Queen's heir she wants me to get married, so I guess it's that someone can rule along my side."

"What the fuck? Does she think my little sister can rule the half-blood race on her own?" Damen said, insulted.

"That's what I said!"

"This is bullshit! Sometimes I think Lilyana is just so stupid and likes fucking up people's lives."

"Damen!" Marisol shouted playfully, "you can't say things like that out loud!"

The three of us never liked the Queen. We always thought that she didn't think of the people and that she only thought of herself and her close royal friends — or posers as I like to call them. The more I've been around the Queen and her friends the more I've noticed that they only want to be her friends to get special treatment, never to help her or to do anything remotely friend-like. Meantime, Damen continued on with his with his tirade.

"I don't care! Rose why the hell are you even marring a guy like Zach? You may have known him since you got here but he doesn't seem anywhere near the kingly type! To me, any time I was around him he liked to be a complete and utter ass!" he stood up, fists clenched tight, eyes filled with anger.

"Because once I'm married I'm gonna make him hate me so then we'll divorce and then I'll really become Queen!" I ended my evil plan with an evil laugh.

My sister sighed long and hard. "Rose, really." Marisol touched my arm and looked at me intently.

I sighed myself."Because I want to prove to everyone that I'm different. I'm not going to be like everyone else hiding behind closed curtains and I'm not going to give in to whatever it is that they have in store for me, because I have the final say. I go along with the marriage thing but what it comes down to is that I'm the controller and you're the controlled." They looked at me, shock written all over their faces. I caught myself off guard from what I just said too.

"Wow, Rose. I never thought of it that way and you're really taking responsibility for all of this. I'm so proud of you." my sister pulled me into a hug.

"Good job, Rosie. My little sister just got a little bit older." Damen then came over and joined our hug.

"What is with all the hugs?" I asked, feeling suffocated.

"Shut up and take it." Marisol said and squeezed me harder.

They let go and Damen looked down at his watch. "Uh…Two things, one— shouldn't you be working, Mari?" Damen paused and looked at Marisol. The look on her face told us she forgot. "and two, now that we're all together lets go back inside and take a look at the chaos, shall we?"

We all knew it was going to be hell because Marisol wasn't there but Damen and I wanted to take a look at the mess she made. We all got up and rushed back in to find a clutter of people rushing all over the place trying to doing whatever it was that they need to do. Zach came running to us through the horde of people, looking frazzled with his stark black hair messed up.

"There you are Mari!" he shouted. "Where the hell have you been? Everyone's been asking me all these questions and I don't know how to answer them!" he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her hard, then abruptly stopped and looked at me. "Oh, and your friends, the pretty blond, the dangerous-looking guy, and your tall Russian, they're all up in the Council Room."

"He's not _my _Russian but whatever." I murmured to myself but then got into presidential mode "Thanks, we'll go upstairs, and Marisol," I paused and gestured to the theater room. "fix this all before the headmaster finds out. His office maybe on the top floor of the school but it's not sound proof."

"Alright, prez." Marisol ran off to fix the mess.

I then looked at Zach. "I have guests to tend to upstairs and I can't have you here. They have no idea about the marriage and I don't plan on telling them anytime soon, since we don't even have a wedding day. Go hang out with your girlfriend or something."

"Can't, Marianne is studying for her PhD in Psychology and she told me that I'm a distraction, which— by the way— is a complete lie."

"No I think Marianne is right on point. You can be very distacting sometimes, wait, most of the time" Zach glared at me before i continued. "We met before Damen hooked you guys up and she seems to be able to read you like a book." I commented.

"I know and that bothers me a little…" Zach shivered as if he was scared. I laughed.

"Alright I have to go play president upstairs and like I said, leave. Now."

"Ok! Ok! I get going and be lonely." He said, sulking away.

"Yeah, whatever." I waved him off and headed up to the elevator with Damen. "Do you think Lissa figured out that I'm your brother?" he asked.

"It's been so many years I highly doubt that she is going to figure it out just as fast as I did, but I suggest that you tell her when we get upstairs. She maybe all sweet and angelic looking on the outside but she doesn't take any shit."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Don't tell me I didn't warn you." I said as we walked out the elevator, down the hallway and through the glass, double doors into the Council Room.

"Rose! What did you think you were doing?" Lissa was the first to catch me in a hug.

"Yeah about that…" I pushed out of the hug and walked over to Dimitri. "I apologize for punching you in the face; I was out of line and lost control of my temper."

By the looks of it, I had caught him completely off guard. I felt a little smug that there are things that can catch him off guard. He then covered the look of surprise on his face with a small smile and a sincere look.

"Thank you Rose." He nodded curtly and Damen spoke,

"Well I did my good deed for the month by returning her safely, so I shall be going—."

"Damen." My voice was warning. "Nice try, but spill it."

"Now?" he whined.

"Stop acting like a child and tell Lissa."

"Tell me what?" she interrupted.

Damen sighed. "I'm her fiancé."

"What?" Lissa shouted.

"Damen!" I glared at him hard. "Tell her."

"Alright. We're married." Dimitri stopped snickering along with Christian and shock filled the features in his face. "Since when are you married Rose?"

Christian was still laughing but even harder now.

"I'm not! Jesus Christ Damen, tell her or I'll choke it out of you."

"Fine! I'm her brother."


	9. Chapter 8: Realization & Relationships

**I'm still trying to wait a few days to build up the suspence. Is it working? I know it is for me, and its only been like what? 5? 6 days? It hasn't even been that long and I'm getting impatient just waiting to put the chapters up! But if I put them up to fast then I would have to work harder to make new chapters...and I dont like to work hard on really anything. Its summer! I have the right to be lazy! And with that said, here is a new chapter, that is somewhat shorter then the rest! Enjoy the short chapter! Hehe~**

* * *

Christian's laughter subsided; Dimitri looked somewhat confused by my brother's confession and Lissa just looked shocked. From shock, her beautiful features then turned to analyzing. She was looking at every detail to see if was really him. Her jade green eyes widen to realization then quickly to rage. She walked over from the chair she was leaning on, picked up her right hand and slapped him across the face. Extremely hard. I wasn't surprised that she would do that but apparently everyone else was.

"Where the hell have you been?" she screamed "And how the fuck are you even alive? You were dead! Rose was so upset— I was upset! We all got along so well. And she thought she killed you! Oh! So now you just appear out of nowhere? So how long have you been alive for, huh?" Lissa's face was completely red and it truly just hit me that some other the anger was coming from spirit. I had been separated from the bond and her for so long that I would have to tell the difference between her emotions and spirit-induced emotions now.

"I —" he started but then she cut him off.

"No! I don't want to hear it! It's probably a whole load of bullshit anyway!" Before Damen could say anymore I rushed over to her and calmed her down.

"Hey Liss, calm down. This is all spirit that is making you a lot angrier than you need to be. Just take some deep breaths and relax." She did as I told her and started to calm down. After a few moments of comfortable silence, Dimitri walked over to me and whispered, "I think we should all go home and call it a day."

I nodded in agreement and looked over at Damen who was completely helpless and upset that he couldn't explain anything to Lissa. He sat quietly on the white sofa that was in the middle of the room. I walked over and he started to talk but I held a hand up to stop him. "She needs time to absorb this and get used to the fact that you're really alive, like I needed time when I first saw you."

He then nodded and got up. "I think it's about time I take my leave. I'll see you around campus Rose."

"Bye, Damen." I waved him off as he walked back to the elevator, back turned to us all.

I sat back down next to Lissa and talked about some of the things that we could do together while she was here. I was also trying to get her mind out of that blood-covered past. I don't even want to think about all of that. After she calmed down, we all went back home. The car ride was quite and not too awkward, especially if you have The Lonely Island playing on your iPod and everybody in the car holding in laughter, but not doing a very good job.

* * *

We get back home and Lissa goes straight into her room and Christian follows her, probably to comfort her. I had nothing left to do so I asked Jeffery to make me something since it was late and around time to eat dinner. He quickly obeys and asks Dimitri if he wants anything and he goes along what whatever Jeffery is going to make. He then asks Lissa and Christian but they both decline. Dimitri and I sit on the couch, the TV off, listening to his 80s music. I had no idea how he likes this.

"Why do you listen to this again?" I asked.

"Because I like it. Why do you listen to whatever that was in the car?"

"Because it's hilarious! Don't tell me that you didn't think that was funny, because I saw you smirking."

"I never said that nor was I going to but 'No Homo' isn't my ideal favorite song."

I laughed hard, remembering the song. "I love that song!"

Jeffery interrupted our conversation saying that dinner was ready. We sat down next to each other and started eating. I had chicken with some type of lemon glaze with fluffed rice and steamed vegetables. Dimitri had filet mignon wrapped in bacon with herb rice and broccoli. I wanted to try some of his so I said, "Hey what's that?" pointing in a direction away from his food. He actually fell for it and looked in the direction I was pointing.

I quickly used my fork and took a piece of meat that was already cut and stuffed it in my mouth. He looked back at me with confusion. I was hard not to moan from the flavor of the food. It was in a sweet and savory maple glaze that went perfect with the bacon and mignon and I probably had on the strangest face trying to hide the food. He now looked at me with narrowed eyes and looked down at his plate. "Rose, what is in your mouth?" he started smirking, knowing that I have something in my mouth. So now was the time to be polite. I chewed the meat, swallowed and spoke.

"Nothing now, I didn't want to speak with my mouth full." I started to bat my eyelashes.

"Yeah, sure." Dimitri then took his fork and picked up a piece of chicken to put in his mouth. "This is good, why are you eating off of my plate?"

"I _never _said I was eating off of your plate." He looked at me like '_really?' _"Alright, your meat had bacon on it…so I wanted some."

He rolled his eyes and chuckled then put another piece of mignon on my plate. I then took part of my chicken and placed it onto his. We smiled at each other and finished our plates in a comfortable silence. Jeffery took the plates and I told Dimitri that I was going to check on Lissa and Christian.

I walk up stairs and knock on the door. No response. I open the door and find them sticking their tongues down each other's throats. "Jesus Christ! I knocked on the door, so could you keep your tongues to yourselves for at least 5 minutes." I averted my eyes and looked out into the hallway.

"Sorry Rose. Was there anything that you needed?" Lissa asked, sounding flustered.

"I was just wondering how my best friend was, but apparently I'm no longer necessary." I started to walk out until she yelled,

"Christian, get out! I need to talk to Rose!"

I heard a sudden thump and I turn around to find that Christian on the floor. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Keep laughing, Rosie. One day when you fall on your ass I'll be the one laughing."

"Sure, just keep dreaming." I walked into the guess bedroom as Christian walked out. Lissa fixed her hair and sat in an upright position, making herself look presentable.

"Hey Rose, what's up?"

"Nothing, just wanted to see why my best friend was up in her guest room the entire time but now I can see why. But on a more serious note, how are you with the whole Damen thing?"

She let out a long, exasperated sigh. "I'm alright, I guess. I mean I haven't seen him in so long and then he just appears out of nowhere, kinda upsets me."

"I know and I should have told you but he told me not to, that he wanted you to figure it out yourself. I told him that he should just tell you but he insisted to and I quote 'keep my mouth shut'"

"Well, I never would have guessed that he would do that. When we were little he was so nice to us, but I guess sooner or later we all have to grow up. But I think he should still pay for what he did to all of us."

"Don't worry he did. The first day I came to the college I saw him immediately. I walked up to him, yelled to the point where everyone was watching and punched him, slowly forming a black eye. I was pleased with my work."

Lissa laughed out loud. "That's sounds just like something you'd do."

"Thanks." It seemed like there was nothing else to say so I changed the topic. "So, what do you want to do tomorrow? I had some stuff planned for today but that was obviously fucked up."

She smiled. "Anything is good really, we could just do some sight-seeing, since I've never been here before. And from what I can tell everything looks so beautiful. Speaking of today, I never knew that you could sing so well! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well I never knew I could until I had gotten all of my memory back which was only a year ago."

"Are there any special powers that come with singing and stuff? I know half-bloods have a whole shit load of different powers that Moroi don't."

"Well I have the power to control all 5 elements, Marisol can control electricity, and Damen can confused the mind and make life-like illusions. That's what he did to Marisol, our Aunt Josephine and me. Carolina is telepathic, Zach can manipulate molecules, so if he wanted to screw up your face he could and Clovis can see into the future, to an extent."

Lissa looked at me with her shoulders sagging and her mouth opened a little "This is so not fair. Is there any possible way that you could give me one of your powers that won't make me go insane?"

"Unless I turn you into a half-blood there is nothing I could do." I smiled.

"You can turn people?"

"Yeah, that's where the small amount of Strigoi blood comes in."

"Wow." was all she said.

"Well, since it's late and we're going on human schedule do we can tour France I'm gonna go to my room and get some sleep, and let you and Christian finish up in here."

Lissa's face flushed a little from my comment. "We're not gonna do anything else. I'm just going to send him to bed anyway."

"Sure, whatever you say. I'm leaving now." I walked out the door hearing Lissa yell 'I swear! Nothing's going to happen!' I grinned and walked into my own room, got dressed for bed and crawled underneath the covers, letting the hands of darkness drag me under into oblivion.


	10. Chapter 9: A Day Out on the Town

**Alright! It has been 8 days! Right? I think... Well Whatever! I just wanna say how much I love this chapter... And please don't yell at me if the French in this chapter is all messed up. I just started taking it and google translate was my best friend during this! If its wrong blame google! Oh! and the other thing I wanted to say was I didn't get many reviews this time but I think I can deal. Its all good, but I do want more...I feel like I'm being greedy, but isn't that what everyone wants? Anyway, I dont want keep complaining, but I should thank those that have reviewed, I really appreciate it, and I do a little happy dance every time I get a email. ^_^ **

**Enjoy my favorite chapter~**

* * *

I woke up to the sun shining through my skylight above my bed. I groaned to myself, remembering that we were going to be on human schedule all day while I show Lissa around. I looked up through the skylight, seeing a bright white sea of clouds with the sun's rays reflecting off the clouds giving an amber glow to them. I then thought about yesterday's events. _Ok, I think I did a pretty damn good job singing; I ran into my future husband and then had a revolutionary breakthrough with my long lost brother. I think I accomplished a lot. _Thinking I should start getting ready, I grudgingly got out of bed and got dressed. I put on my favorite pair of dark blue, ripped jeans along with some white and black flats for all the walking and a white tang-top with a long, gold necklace with multiple sized chains attached to one another. I brushed my hair so it fell in its usual waves and walked out the door. While closing it, I noticed that there was a creamy colored note with my name written on it, in causal print. I pulled it off and read it.

_Rose,_

_I am keeping Lissa and Christian hostage. _

My breathing stopped.

_Just kidding, don't freak out, I just took them to go explore Nice a little. I know you only had them for one day but I wanted to talk to Lissa and she was willing to listen. Christian wouldn't let me take her alone so he came along with Marisol. Dimitri wanted to stay here until you woke up. I'll bring her back in one piece but will have her for most of the day. Have a wonderful time with your ex and please_— please _do not punch him again. And please do not punch me when I get back, _

_Damen. _

I was going to kill him once I saw him again. Today I was going to show Lissa around today, but it looks like another fucked up day. And shit, I was here, alone, with Dimitri, for who knows how long. But, maybe it wouldn't be too bad. I noticed that we had suddenly gotten onto good terms last night. So why shouldn't that continue into today? But what would we do? I had only so far planned to take Lissa out to go get our nails done at this place where hot French guys talked to you— in English with the most attractive accents ever. _Yeah, I could definitely take Dimitri there. We could sit in those nice massage chairs while we get our toes done and hair done too… sounds like gay bonding time. _I laughed out loud at my very unlikely thoughts.

"So you're up. What's so funny?" I heard a soft Russian voice ask. I look to my right to find Dimitri leaning against the walk with a book in hand. A western, no doubt.

"Nothing." I spoke still smiling. "So what are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be exploring the serine environment of my hometown?" I said, gesturing to the beach in the 'backyard' of my house.

"I figured that I'd wait till you woke up and find out what you had planned for the day."

I thought about what we could do, so I thought of something simple. "We could go downtown and look at the different shops they have. You could also try some French cuisine at my favorite café?"

He thought about it for all of a minute. "That sounds nice. Just let me put on something descent." I looked and just noticed all he was wearing was flannel pajama pants and a white t-shirt that cradled to his abs perfectly.

"Alright, I'm gonna go get something small to eat. See you downstairs." I started down the steps as he walked away to change his clothing.

Jeffery greeted me with a small plate of cheese and fruit, which was very common in France. I finished the plate as soon as Dimitri came down. He had his hair down and was dressed in black, loose jeans, black sneakers, a gray, v-neck t-shirt and a dark blue cardigan sweater that he buttoned up only half way. And damn did he look good.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

I took me a few seconds to figure out what he was asking because I was still looking at him. Then it hit me.

"Oh! Yeah, let's go." I said goodbye to Jeffery, walked out the door with Dimitri and got into my car. I turned to him as he got into the car. "Top up or down? It's pretty nice today so it up to you." I have a convertible so I might as well use it.

He thought about it for a second and with a smile that made my heartbeat flutter he said, "Put it down."

"Alrighty then." I flipped the switch and the top flowed backwards. I turned on the car, engine revving, and music started playing. 80s music. _'When did I turn this on?'_ I went to change the station till Dimitri grabbed my wrist. It was like an electric shock running throughout my entire body. Just like the academy all over again.

"Don't. I like this station." His voice was different, some tone that I couldn't pick up.

"Fine." I sighed, trying to ignore the tingling sensation in my body. He let go of my wrist and I shifted my car into drive, riding off to the town square.

* * *

I have no idea how long Dimitri and I were in the town square, but all I know was that it was wonderful. I had some shopping to do so we stopped at a couple of food stores and _maybe _a couple shoe stores, which was completely necessary. We had talked about anything and everything the entire time, laughing at each other, reminiscing about our days at the academy, both good and bad. He told me about his two years away from me at the Court and how he hadn't been assigned to royal but has been on duty whenever there were meetings with large groups of Moroi. I told him about all the stuff the college does and what I been doing. Also how I had been communicating with Lissa. It was nice just talking, being friendly to one another. Being friends. We stopped by my favorite café I told him about and we got some sandwiches that were in toasted baguette with melted brie cheese and honey ham. I scarfed it down in probably less than 5 minutes. It—to me— was like fireworks bursting in your mouth. And he must have thought the same thing because he ate his almost just as fast. The waiter noticed us and came by with a smile on his face.

"Est que tout ce que vous voulez?" he asked.

I looked at Dimitri so I could translate. "He asking if that's all we want to eat. I was going to get a crepe. What about you?"

"I guess I'll have one. I never had a crepe so what do they taste like?"

"Well there are way too many to count but my favorite one isn't too sweet and its chocolate." I saw a small light in his eyes, because he loved chocolate.

He smirked a little. "I have that one then."

I turned back to the waiter who was waiting patiently. "Je vais avoir deux crêpes au chocolat avec crème fouettée et sauce aux cerises s'il vous plait."

"Je serai de retour un droit de suite avec votre commande." he bowed quickly and left our table to place our order.

"I may not be an expert in French but that sounded a lot more than just a chocolate pancake." Dimitri narrowed his eyes, one eyebrow lifted.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I got just what I told you." I smiled at him and batted my eyelashes.

"Yeah, sure." he looked away and observed the café scenery. It was an outdoor café, with white tables that seated two people. We were on concrete in the shape of a circle then surrounded by lush, green grass. The café was placed above a hill so there was a ledge wrapped in a black railing with pink rose bushes aligning the side. There were trees placed in the perfect spots for shading. The sun was bright but not blinding. There was a cool breeze and butterflies flying here and there around us. If I wasn't awake I would have thought that this was just another spirit dream.

"This is a nice place you picked out here, Rose."

"Thanks, all I was doing was just walking by, looking for something to eat and found this."

"Well good job then." We dropped whatever was left of a conversation and just enjoyed each other's company. About a few minutes later the waiter came back with of desserts.

"J'espère que vous apprécierez votre repas et voici votre chèque. Appelez-moi par ou vous avez terminé."

"Merci beaucoup. " I said, smiling and watched as the waiter walked away to the next table. I felt Dimitri's eyes on me and I turned around to look at him, with a smirk plastered across my face. "What?"

"What is this?" he pointed to the plate.

"It's what we both wanted."

"I don't remember asking for all of this." he circled his finger around the whipped cream and cherry sauce.

"It naturally comes with the crepe. You can't just have chocolate and the crepe. It would be a little light and dry without the sauce and cream. Just eat it, trust me. Have I ever been wrong, comrade?"

"I can think—"

"Hey! That was a rhetorical question, now eat."

He shut up and listened to me. He cut off a piece of the crepe along with some chocolate, whipped cream, and cherry sauce. Dimitri looked back up at me, swallowed the food and smiled. "I guess you can be right sometimes."

"Watch it. I'm right all the time and everyone should know that." I said mid bite.

He laughed out loud and I completely forgot how much I missed that sound. "Alright, but I suggest that you take your own advise and eat."

I narrowed my eyes at him and we continued eating. I paid for the meal and we left to walk around a little more. It got warmer during the day so Dimitri took of his cardigan and let it hang off his shoulder, exposing his amazing biceps. I had to pull my eyes away and look where I was walking before I fell. But I guess I wasn't the only one who was staring. Multiple girls started to look at him, giggling and smiling. I glared at them whenever groups of flirty girls would take a look. And they promptly backed off and walked away. _Wait_— _why am I doing that? What the hell am I doing? We're not together so I shouldn't be doing that. He can take care of himself and there is nothing between him and me anymore. So there is no need to be jealous. Is there? Hold on_—_since when did I say that I was jealous? _I felt my face redden at the thought of budding jealousy for no apparent reason. I also felt Dimitri's eyes on me filled with concern. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to a stop.

"Rose, your face is red, are you too warm?" he removed his hand from my wrist and cupped my face. I probably got even warmer just from his touch.

"I—I'm fine, thanks." I stammered, moving back from his hand at the same time he removed it.

"Okay, just be careful and let me know if you get tired or anything." We walked for a little bit longer with some awkwardness up in the air around us. We stopping at a bench to sit for a while till the sun ended up over the horizon. The colors were magnificent, with deep reds, oranges, and yellows, blending in perfectly around the sun just above the green fields that our bench was facing.

My feet were killing me with all the walking that we had done today. I got myself a new top at a small little boutique we passed by and also some amazing looking stilettos by Alexander McQueen. I got them for pretty cheap too since usually they're so damn hard to find and so expensive. Dimitri noticed a bookstore along the way that had a huge section of _only _westerns and in English at that. It was like watching a kid in a candy store, so I bought him some books as well. Overall today was a great day and now Damen won't have to worry about punching Dimitri in the face like before. And maybe I won't have to punch my own brother again.

"Is this one of the reasons that you moved here?" questioned Dimitri.

"Huh?" I asked as I was pulled out of my thoughts.

He looked at me and I was suddenly lost in his deep, dark eyes. "The scenery. This sunset is amazing, you have a beach in the back of your house that's deep blue and the sun reflects off of it perfectly. Everything here is so beautiful."

I could hear the under-lying tone in his voice at the last part. He was talking about me. I felt my heartbeat quicken just a little. _Why does he still do this to me? I thought_—_no_—_I know I got rid of this feelings a long time ago. But why?_

"Yeah, everything is really pretty here." I looked away from him and back at the sunset. "I never thought of the environment when I came here. I just wanted an escape. I didn't really notice any of this till…" _Till you came around and started talking about it all._

"Rose…" his accent surrounded me like it was the only sound in the world. His voice made me turn back toward him. Dimitri used both hands and cupped my face gently like I was a wilting flower with its petals about to fall. Thank god I wasn't standing because I think my knees would have given out. He tilted my head and brushed his lips against mine, almost like he was asking for permission . My mind told me to push him away but my heart told me to keep going, and when it comes to what your mind and heart say, the heart usually says to fuck off and do whatever the hell you want. It was lik—

_**Situations! Are irrelevant now! She love the way that I tease, I love the way that she breaths. **_

My phone went off like a siren and Dimitri jumped just a little and let his hands drop. My heart was pounding in my chest. I quickly fumbled with my phone and answered it.

"H—hello?" I stuttered.

"Hey Rose. It's Damen, the four of us are outside your house and you're not home. Oh, and we don't have any keys."

"Oh. Alright I'll be there in a few." I hung up quickly and looked at Dimitri. "We have to go. The others are at the house and are locked outside." I got up from the bench and grabbed my bags.

"Rose can we—"

"No, not now. I want to think things out before we do anything else."

His gaze dropped from me and got his stuff and followed me back to my car. The ride back home was silent other than the 80s music playing but all it really ended up being was background noise to the awkward felling that was slowly suffocating me.


	11. Chapter 10: One Bottle Of Wine, Please

**It has been 10 days since I updated. It feels like its been weeks. But I hope it hasn't been too long. But if it has then I'm very sorry. But putting that aside, I want to ask you all a book question. (Since you all read books and my friends never have any idea what I'm talking about) Have any of you read The Uglies series by Scott Westerfeld? I keep seeing it and I kinda want to read it, but the back of the book sounds... I dont know, somewhat un-interesting. If you guys could give me some good books to read that would be great and I thank you all in advance, because I finished The Golden Lily waaaaaay back in June, when I got in the mail. (SIGNED BY RICHELLE MEAD! OMFG!) But now I should let you guys read but WAIT! I want to thank Chelsea Castile for reviewing on every chapter so far, so THANK YOU! and all the rest of my wonderful readers please enjoy~**

* * *

We finally got home and I practically jumped out the car to get away from Dimitri. I let everyone in the house and walked up into my room. About a few seconds later Damen walked in and closed the door behind him.

"I hope you got my note, because I don't want you ripping out my teeth for stealing your best friend for the day."

My mind was reeling from the kiss, or almost kiss or whatever the fuck it was that was maybe about an hour ago. I didn't feel like listening to what Damen had to say right now whether or not it was good or bad.

"Can you leave for now and tell me whatever it is that you wanted to say tomorrow? I have a whole shit-load of stuff on my mind right now." Even though it was only about Dimitri I needed silence to think.

"Alright. We may have been separated from a few years but I can still read your face like an open book. Tell me what's up." he walked over and sat on my bed. I was still standing up and slowly ended up pacing all around my room.

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"You say that now, but once you get it all out, you'll know what to do and you'll have a clean slate to think."

I sat down next to him on my bed and rested my head on his shoulder. "How is it that I haven't told you anything and the advice you're giving me makes me feel a little bit better already?"

"It's because I'm just that amazing." I could hear the smile in his voice without even looking.

I laughed. "How do I put up with you?"

"You have to. I put up with you and you have to do the same in return." he wrapped his arms in a somewhat awkward hug. "But if this is about you and Dimitri I know that you'll find a way to get through it, because the way he looks at you sometimes, he wants to make things better between the both of you. I can tell he having some type of inner conflict with himself but Rose, you should make some kind of effort in whatever type of relationship you have with him too."

I sighed. I knew he was right, but that one stubborn part of me didn't want to put 'effort' into whatever Dimitri and I have. He hurt me and it still burns. What happened at sunset on the bench was probably lack of proper judgment. I was vulnerable and he had his opening, which apparently he wasn't going to miss. But then again, Damen was right and I should be the better person and try to make it work. _'Great now I'm having my own inner conflict.' _

"Yeah, aright. I guess I should try and do something to fix it." I looked up at him and smiled.

He returned my smile with a lopsided grin. "That's my little sister. Now I guess you guys are now going on human schedule so I'll let you get to bed." Damen pressed a kiss to my forehead and got up to leave. "Night, Rosie."

I rolled my eyes. "Night, Damen."

He walked out and closed the door. I got up from my bed and walked into my warm bathroom. Today was fun but after all the walking my feet were shouting very explicit profanities at me. I shed off my clothing and started up the Jacuzzi. Jasmine scented bubbles started to form along with perfect temperature water. I got in and let my muscles rest and relax. Along the side of the bathtub a platform rose up and revealed a filled wine glass and a bottle of Chardonnay.

"I have no memory of putting this here but I will not object." I took the glass and sipped the white wine. "Mmm. Sweet, citrusy, and creamy wrapped into one wonderful tasting wine." I let my body slip into the warm water and closed my eyes.

About ten minutes later there was a knock on my bathroom door. "Yes?" I answered. I finished of the bottle of wine and was feeling a little tipsy.

"Rose, it's me, Dimitri. May I come in?"

"Come on in!"

He opened the door slowly and noticed me still in the tub. "I can come—"

"No! Right now is a great time to come! So what's up?"

Dimitri narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Rose, have you been drinking?"

I feigned shock. "What! How could you even ask something like that?"

"Where did you get it from?" he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door frame.

I pouted and tried to lie my way through. "I don't know what you're talking about."

There was an exasperated look on his face and he sighed. "Stop lying Rose. Well, I guess it doesn't matter because your legal age now, but I think you should at least get out of the bathtub."

"Alrighty, then!" I tried to get out and almost slipped and fell, until Dimitri caught me. He looked at me and I looked down at myself then back at him. He was trying to keep his composure. I felt a smirk form on my lips.

"Let me get you a towel." his voice was strained as he placed me on the edge of the Jacuzzi. He walked into the linen closet and grabbed a towel then proceeded to wrap it under my arms, covering me completely. "Can you a least walk?"

I tried to get up but utterly failed. "My legs feel like jelly." I murmured.

"Let me help you into bed then." Dimitri then picked me up, wedding style and carried me into the bedroom, underneath the comforter. "Is there anything else I can do for you, your Highness?" he mocked.

I glared at him but in return I got a small smile. "There is one thing you can do."

"And that is…"

"Come lay down with me."

He sighed. "Rose, I—"

"Please." I begged. "It's cool here, your warm, I'm still a little drunk, just keep me company until I fall asleep. Then you can go."

He took a deep breath and exhaled. Dimitri then quickly left the room, leaving my bedroom door wide open. _'I guess that's a no.' _I turned on my side, staring out the French doors that led to the balcony. I heard footsteps and looked back to see that Dimitri changed from the clothes he was wearing this afternoon into plaid, flannel pants and a white t-shirt. He closed the door and walked over the empty side of the bed and got under the covers.

"You're too far away." I whispered.

He moved closer, pulling me in so my cheek was pressed against his chest. "Roza, we have to talk about what happened earlier but since you're not really in the condition to talk I'll just say this." He paused and put one hand in my hair, messing with the wet curls. "I never stopped loving you. Being with you today, seeing you smile and laugh. It has been one of the best days of my life in these past two years. I'm glad Lissa didn't tell me anything, because if she did then I would have still thought I shouldn't be near you. I just want you to be happy and not being together and just being friends makes you happy, then that's what I'll have to do."

I looked up at him through my alcoholic haze and found him looking back down at me with the most sincere look ever. I could finally tell right then and there that I did still have some kind of under lying feelings for him. I couldn't tell what they were yet but just looking at his deep, dark eyes, made my heart swell. I may have been a little drunk but I could still understand what he was saying.

"I don't know what I want Dimitri. So many things are going to happen soon. Things that would probably change a lot between us, and then neither of us would be happy."

"What are those things then? Tell me."

"I can't. I don't even want to talk about it and I don't even know if you'll understand." The thought of telling him that I'm getting married was eating me alive. I couldn't tell him or anyone this because, for one, I had no fucking clue when I was even going to get married and two I just didn't want anyone to know.

"Then make me understand. I want things to be better between us. Just tell me so we can get through this."

"I can't." I couldn't tell this man in beside of me, that I once had such strong feelings for, that I'm marring some guy that he just met yesterday.

Dimitri sighed. "Alright. Just go to sleep. I'll be with you the rest of the night."

I did as told and closed my eyes. The last thing that I heard before I fell in to unconsciousness was sweet sounding whispers in a different language. Probably Russian.


	12. Chapter 11: Looks May Be Deceiving

**Hello everyone! Its almost been 2 weeks. I don't know why I keep say how long its been, all you want to do is read the story anyway. But I'm gonna take my time and talk about whatever I want! Which really isnt much... Oh well, this is the start of another one of my favorite chapters. There are two, wait, three parts to it, which is one reason I like it. The next part a friend read for me and said and I quote "EPIC" so I hope thats the reaction I get for the next few chapters.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

I woke up to the sunlight shining through my French doors and a slight headache from the bottle of wine last night. I also noticed the extremely attractive Russian man lying down in my bed beside me. I couldn't help but gaze at him. I could have taken a picture. The way the sunlight was shining through the French doors and landing on his hair giving off a golden color. He looked calm and peaceful while he was sleeping and I could have stayed like this for who know how long.

I snuggled up to him so I can capture the warmth radiating off his body and he happily welcomed me, draping an arm over my side. I closed my eyes once again to drift off into a peaceful sleep till something hit me. _'What the hell am I doing?' _I was still in just a towel and from the looks of it; Dimitri had gotten comfortable himself by removing his t-shirt, revealing his chiseled abs. I slowly squirmed out of his grasp, with my towel still somewhat wrapped around me.

He only moved a little due to my own movement but didn't wake. I walked into my closet and picked out something to wear. I ended up finding a pair of dark jean shorts and a long white laced top that stopped just short of my hips along with a pair of coach sandals. I walked out of my closet and looked to find that Dimitri was sitting on the side of my bed looking at an old photo of Marisol, Damen and myself. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Good morning." his voice was like silk and I wondered if it always sounded like this. Probably.

"Morning. You sleep well?" I walked over and placed the now dry towel into the bathroom. I also took out the empty bottle of Chardonnay along with the glass out of the bathroom.

"I did, thank you, and did you?" he placed the photo down on the nightstand next to the bed. I walked over to the door that led out of my room.

"I slept well also, thank you." I walked out that same door to put away last night's remains.

* * *

I decided it would be best to stay away from Dimitri for the day, so I took Lissa out like I had planned to do yesterday. I know it was basically using someone to get away from your problems but I _did _want to take her out, and I just conveniently happen to want to avoid someone in particular as well. I mean, come on, I slept next to him only wrapped up in a flimsy towel. He also may think that everything is peaches and cream now.

What's even worse is that after only one bottle of wine I couldn't remember a damn thing. All I could remember was that I _thought_ I was sober enough to understand whatever the hell was coming out of his mouth. There was nothing I could say in return to him because I didn't remember and I didn't want to say anything because I could instantly screw up whatever progress I think we have made. But I'm probably still screwing it up because I'm avoiding him _'Great, I'm still having my own inner conflict. Thanks, Damen.'_

I pushed all thoughts of Dimitri aside and relaxed in the massage chair while getting my pedicure with Lissa. I look over and find her smiling peacefully with her eyes closed. I poked her on the arm and her eyes shot open and looked at me. I laughed.

"Hope you're not falling asleep on me." I joked.

"I'm not." she said defensively. "I was just resting my eyes." A smile still played on her lips.

I shook my head. "Nice try, Liss but you were so falling asleep."

She looked away and in the direction of a hot French guy with bright blue eyes and dark brown hair completely tousled to make it look like he just got out of bed. I gave my best man-eater smile and Lissa smiled politely and looked back at the women cleaning her feet. "Rose, you shouldn't just flirt with everything that has a pretty face." she mocked.

"Hey, just because you're taken doesn't mean I'm taken too. I can flirt with whatever has a pretty face and wants to flirt back." Lissa rolled her eyes and Blue Eyes walked over to me, wearing a perfect smile that showed off his pearly whites.

"Hello," he had a deep voice intertwining with his French accent. "I just notice from afar how _ravissante_ you look."

_'Ravishing? I can say I haven't gotten that one before.' _I thought. "Well you don't look to bad yourself. Your name please?"

"Leonard, but most people call me Leo." His flirtatious smile died down to a friendlier and calm look.

"Well, it a pleasure to meet you Leo, my name is Rose." I held out my hand and instead of shaking it, he kissed the tips of my knuckles gently while still keeping eye contact. The look in his eyes sent chills down my spine and I couldn't tell whether they were good or bad.

The rest of the time I was with Lissa at the nail salon, Leo talked to us both, telling us about his hobbies, his like and dislikes. Lissa would give me a look every now and then to probably go out with him. He was good-looking, strong jaw, nice, muscular build and a cute smile. He also had a nice personality to top it off.

After Lissa and I finished our nails, Leo offered to take our bags from our earlier shopping spree and put them in the back seat of my car. I could tell Lissa thought he was perfect for me right now, by the even harder look she gave me.

"Liss, calm down your face is going to stay that way if you keep doing that."

Her face still didn't let up and I laughed. "You better go out with him. Since you claim not to have anymore feelings for Dimitri, I don't see what's holding you back."

"Maybe I would like to not date anyone for awhile." I countered.

"Have you been with anyone these past two years?" her pale green eyes narrowed.

_'Damn it.' _"Maybe not—" I was cut off.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "You haven't been with anyone and now this very hot guy is giving you his best 'come hither' look and you're not doing anything! Go have fun with him or so help me."

"Alright, alright! Calm down, it looks like you're about to blow a gasket." I walked over to Leo, where he was fixing the collar of his black, Abercrombie shirt. He looked up at me and smiled.

"I highly suspect that you heard my friend over there." I pointed to Lissa who was now sitting the passenger seat, probably listening in on every single word.

He laughed. It sounded like wind on a summer's day. Something I could get used to. "I only heard little bits."

I smiled at how loud Lissa must have been. "But you got the picture?"

"Yeah, I planned to do this anyway, but would you like to go out later on tonight?"

Before I could answer I was interrupted once again "Say yes!" Lissa shouted.

"Lissa! Just shut up for about five minutes!" She promptly shut her mouth but I could tell that she was just waiting for the right time to shout out a large amount of explicit profanities at me if I rejected Leo. I turned my attention from my blond friend to the blue eyed man in front of me. "I would be happy to go out with you tonight."

His eyes lit up and he smiled revealing his perfect teeth once again. "Great, so I'll pick you up from your place around... let's say 6ish?"

"Perfect. I'll see you then." I walked over to the driver's side of my car and paused. "Wait!"

He spun around on his heels in one smooth motion just before he walked back into the store. "Yes?"

"Is there anything I should wear?"

Leo smiled again but it was something that wasn't too friendly but wasn't too dark either. It sent another chill down my spine just not as pleasant as before. "Just be causal." He then walked off the side walk and back into the salon.

* * *

It was 5:30 and I had just gotten out of the shower to get ready from my date with Leo. I stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel and found Dimitri sitting on the edge of my bed, hands folded. "Uh. Hey, do you need anything, because I need to—"

He looked up at me with a calculating expression. "What are you doing tonight?"

"What do you mean?" I started to get a warm, tingling feeling over my body.

"It looks like your getting ready to go out." his sight moved from me, to my outfit that was laid out neatly on my bed.

It was my light blue ripped shorts and a dark blue loose shirt the hung off my shoulders. I also had it paired with my black stilettos.

"Yeah, I'm just going to hang out with a few friends of mine." I don't know why I was lying about this date but it just kinda came out. Like it was second nature.

He looked back at me, his calculating expression was mixed with a little sadness. "That's not what I heard."

Out of nowhere, Lissa comes running in with a worried look on her pretty face. "Rose I'm so sorry, I was talking to Christian about it and it just slipped."

"What are you talking about?"

Dimitri then interjected. "You're going on a date tonight."

I felt my face heat up just a bit. I don't know why I was embarrassed. I had no reason to be or maybe it was because I was caught lying to Dimitri. Before I could say anything he continued speaking. "I just wanted to hope you have a nice time on your date." he then promptly left my bedroom closing the door behind him quietly.

"Rose I didn't—" I stopped her mid sentence.

I sighed softly and leaned against the wall. "It's fine Liss. What's done is done."

Christian then opened the door and looked at Lissa. "Hey, is Belikov alright? Because after what happened downstairs…" he trailed off.

"Yeah he'll get better." I looked out my French windows. "Hopefully." I murmured to myself.

"Well, I'm going to go let you get dressed, because seeing you naked is something I don't want seared into my brain." Lissa, I could tell, couldn't help but laugh. Christian had on his stupid smirk and I glared at him.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny Sparky. Now if my best friend and her immature boyfriend could leave, I would like to change."

Lissa's laughing subsided and Christian then retuned my glare. "Whatever, Hathaway." he still called me by my old name no matter what, and I never did oblige. Besides I liked it. It helped me remember I had a life before any of this princess crap came into play.

Christian left the room, with the door wide open. Lissa looked back at me and smiled. "Have fun with Leo."

"I'll try."

* * *

Two and a half awesome hours later Leo decided he wanted to take me to his secret hide out, that he thinks no one else knows about. We ran through some ally behind the restaurant we ate at, and had to run from the cops before they found us doing something they may think was illegal. Which I thought was great because it brought back the old familiar rush I got back at St. Vlad's.

We finally got there and it was amazing. The moon illuminated the tree lined meadow perfectly. The smell of the pine trees surrounded the air as Leo pulled me by the hand further in the area. There were little yellow flowers scattered all around, along with a bench right in the middle of the meadow.

"Come on." Leo continued to pull me further until we ended up at the bench. We sat down and took in the scenery.

"Leo, how did you find this place? It's so beautiful here." I was still looking at everything around me. "There are even little butterflies and fireflies here."

"I was just walking by after taking my morning jog and found it here. It's even better when the sun is up." Leo stretched his arm behind me just enough to brush my shoulder. I felt the same chill that happened earlier today when he smiled at me. Something was wrong. "To bad you won't be able to see it."

I had no time to react as he grabbed me by my shoulder and threw me to the ground. The air was knocked out of me and before I could get up, Leo pinned me down to the by my wrists, so tight I couldn't even squirm and slowly barred his fangs. Daywalker.


	13. Chapter 12: Keep Fighting

**Part 2 of 3! I love these chapters and I know I said that before but I'm going to say it again. I LOVE THESE CHAPTERS. If I may say, I think that these chapters are pretty EPIC too. I hope that this came out good. It took me a while to figure out how to write a scene like this, but I think it came out pretty damn well, if I say so myself. =)**

So please enjoy~

* * *

Nasty little bastards. They're nothing like Strigoi. They're stronger, faster and a hell of a lot harder to beat the shit out of. You can't even tell them apart from dhampirs or humans because they look so normal. And I fell right into his trap.

Leo had me pinned down by my wrists and was on top of me so I couldn't move the lower half of my body either. "Rose," his voice was deeper and it lost its accent. "I was hoping that you would put up more of a fight, this is very disappointing."

He leaned in to drink from my neck, but as he came down it gave me just enough room the knee him in the groin. It was a pretty good kick too, because he immediately let go of my wrists and doubled over. I got off the ground and kicked him in the face. He yelled out in pain and I made a run for it, which was pretty hard considering I had on stilettos.

I got as far as the edge of the meadow until I noticed two pairs of bright blue eyes staring at me from inside the trees.

_'Shit, he brought friends.'_

I ran back in the other direction but found that Leo had already gotten up and was coming my way with the look of pure hatred all over his pretty face. "Rose, don't make this harder than it needs to be."

"And Leo, don't make this harder than it needs to be as well. Hand her over." A women's voice came from behind me and walked toward Leo. Her short, blond hair was tied neatly at the nape of her neck. She was wearing all black, with her hands on her hips.

"No way in hell, Shannon. I caught her, she's mine."

Another figure appeared from the trees, he was tall and also wearing all black. "Better listen to what she says, she's not in the best of moods."

"How about not giving me to anyone? I'm not something to be fought over." I said trying to stall them.

"Rose, stay out of this." Leo's hands were in fists by his sides.

They started arguing about what they should do with me. During this time, it also started raining. Hard. I tried backing up, but the guy, whose name I found out to be was Beaumont, was holding me by my arms in a death grip. "Keep still and maybe I'll make your death pleasurable." he whispered from behind me.

"Your fangs get anywhere near my neck, I'll rip them out."

"You won't have a chance, little girl." I could envision the cocky smile on his lips.

"Try me." I then quickly elbowed him in the gut. He grunted, letting me go and holding his stomach. He raised his gaze from the ground then to me, his eyes going from a hazel to the bright blue I saw before. He ran toward me but I landed a roundhouse kick to his temple, making him stagger backwards. He looked back at me, his good-looking features filled with some shock and confusion. There was a little blood flowing from the side of his head from where my stilettos heal kicked him. I smiled with satisfaction.

He came at me and I was ready, he swung his fist but I ducked in time to land another punch to his gut. He doubled over just enough so that I took his head and rammed my knee against it. Apparently it wasn't hard enough because he then punched me in the stomach leaving me out of breath. Beaumont then quickly kicked my thigh, knocking me right on my back.

"That's enough Beaumont." Leo said.

He was panting but it really wasn't necessary since their immortal. "The bitch can fight I give her that much." He then looked up at Leo with a confused expression. "What happened to Shannon?"

I moved my head just a bit to see the blond women lying across the meadows on the now soaked grass. Without a head.

"I got tired of her crap. So I finished her off while you two were fighting."

Beaumont looked as if he didn't hear him correctly. "You can't do shit like that, Leo! You just—"

"Yeah I probably messed up some order of things but they'll fix it. They always do." During their talk I had some time to recover from the impact of my fall. "Might as well get rid of you too." Leo walked over toward Beaumont and quickly punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground. I couldn't see what happened next because Leo was in the way, but all I heard was a loud snap and a bored sigh.

Leo moved from the now dead body of Beaumont and looked at me. I probably looked like hell, with my clothes completely soaked, my hair was drenched and there had to be some blood from my scuffle with Beaumont. "Rose, now that you have seen what I can do can you please make this easier for me? I'm over 500 years old and I really think you don't want to mess with me." he held out a hand so he could help me get up. I didn't take it and got up on my own.

"So basically, you want me to willingly give you my blood so you can survive and I can die, right?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Well, when you put it that way…yes." I couldn't believe this guy.

"No chance in hell. Go find yourself a new meal." I started to walk away but he pulled me back by my arm to where my back was to his chest and tilled my head back to him so that I was looking him dead in the eyes.

"Do you have trouble hearing?" Leo's voice was throatier, deeper and darker. What I thought where bright blue eyes before, where now pitch black. There were only two things that I knew could kill a Daywalker, if they try to kill each other in a fight or fire. Fire. _'Wow, I feel so stupid right now.'_

"Well, I think _you'll_ be the one having trouble hearing." I felt a strong power surge through me and into my hands. I lifted my fiery hands right to the sides of his face. He screamed in pain, letting me go and holding the sides of his face where I burned him.

Leo looked at me again with shock and surprise over his face. "How did you do that?" his voice was now barely audible.

"Oh, you didn't really know who I was. You just thought you were taking another human."

"I did." He removed his hands and the burns were almost halfway healed already. "But this makes it even better."

_'Great, add fuel to the fire, why don't you Rose?'  
_  
Leo came toward me so fast; all I saw was a blur. I also didn't notice the fist that came flying at my face. I was knocked down to the ground with searing pain in my skull and behind my eyes. Everything was blurry just for a few minutes before I got back up and looked him dead in his black eyes. The rain didn't even bother me anymore. I ran straight to him and landed an uppercut right underneath his chin.

He staggered backwards but recovered quick enough to land a punch to my gut. The air was knocked out of me as I coughed hard. I tried to shake it off but he came back and got in another punch to my temple. I fell backwards on my back again. It hurt to breathe. Leo jumped on me and hit my face multiple times. I felt something warm running down the side of my face. Probably blood.

Leo was sitting on top of my body and took my right arm at some point and shattered it. The only way I could tell it was screwed up was that I couldn't feel or move it anymore. My shoulder was most likely broken in more than one spot along with my whole arm. Everything was blurry, where all I could see where black and dark purple shape flying across my eyesight. I felt pathetic. It was like all the fighting I learned at St. Vladimir's was erased from my memory. But I didn't want to die like this; I wasn't going to die by some random Daywalker that decided to take me out to eat and then decide to eat me.

I felt that same surge of power run through my only working arm and bright orange flames engulfed my hand. I brought I straight to Leo's ugly ass face, where his mouth was wide open, fangs bared and pushed my hand in his mouth, letting the flames burn him from the inside out. He immediately got off of me, screaming bloody murder and was swaying side to side, hoping to put out the flames that were burning him from inside his body. I could barely see anything else around me. I couldn't even feel my face or my arm.

All I could really feel was the rain washing off whatever blood was on my face and me, slowly drifting into unconsciousness.


	14. Chapter 13: Breakin' Bones

**Hey everyone! I have to sadly say that this is the shortest chapter in the history of short chapters. I have no clue what happened here but I only noticed how short it was till I uploaded it on to here. Soooo to make up for it I will probably upload another chapter alot sooner than what I usually do. So I'm gonna stop talking and trying to make the chapter look a little bit longer and let you all read.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

I must have not been out that long because it was still raining and still pretty dark outside. The hopes of my face and arm not being broken were also crushed. The only thing that woke me up was a very light vibration in my back pocket. With my one good arm, I reached behind to my back pocket and pulled out my phone.

_7 missed calls and 15 text messages.  
_  
_'Wow, I must be pretty popular.' _I joked to myself.

I tried to scroll through all my contacts and found Lissa's name and pressed call.

Her voice sounded heavenly but also heavy with sleep. "Rose? It's 3 in the morning. What's wrong?"

"Hey." my voice was raspy and horse. I was also surprised I could move my mouth. "I need your help."

"What happened?" her voice was filled with worry almost immediately.

"Leo wasn't very nice."

"What did he do?"

"I'll tell you later but I need you to pick me up now."

I could hear movement in the background. She was probably getting ready. "Where are you?"

"You remember where that nail salon I took you is?"

I could hear voices in the background. I was hoping that she didn't wake anyone else up. "Yeah."

"I need you to go down to a restaurant that's in the same mini mall and down an alley. There should be a tree lined meadow. That's where I'll be."

"Ok I'll be there soon."

"Wait. Lissa?"

She paused. "Yes?"

"Get Damen and Marisol as well."

She quickly said ok and hung up the phone. I closed my eyes trying to think of something— anything that would at least calm down this massive migraine I was getting. The rain was staring to light up. I opened my eyes and noticed that the sun was starting to rise from what I could tell from above the trees. There was a little orange and purple mixing together. I closed my eyes once more; hoping once again, that time would go by quicker.

* * *

"Rose! Rose! Wake up! Please!" I hear a feminine voice in the background. She sounded far away but I could tell she was right by me.

"What if she—" Someone started.

"Shut the fuck up! Don't you dare say anything like that! She's gonna be okay, she's go—gonna—" The girl's sobbing started and it seems that it couldn't be controlled.

"Come on. Let Damen take care of it. Dimitri and Christian will help." this voice sounded familiar as well, almost like Marisol's.

"No! I can help! I can heal her." Lissa's voice. I wanted to open my eyes but I was too tired. Too weak to do anything.

"Lissa," Christian began. "let us at least get her somewhere other than on the wet ground."

I don't know what she said but she must have complied. I felt hands on my legs and shoulder. Once whoever touched my shoulder, it was like an excruciating pain that was completely impossible to describe. I screamed loud. I still couldn't even open my eyes. Marisol screamed and I then heard Lissa consoled her.

"Damen." This time is was Dimitri that spoke. "Since you have some type of power with illusions, could you make the bench bigger so we can set Rose  
down?"

"On it." I heard footsteps walking over in a farther direction. There was silence and then I felt both Christian and Dimitri moving me. The pain in my shoulder was still there, without a doubt but I was learning to tolerate set me down on what felt like an abnormally large bench. The pressure was lifted from my shoulder but there was still the painful burning sensation on both my entire arm and face.

"Everyone," It sounded like Damen started talking. "we need to work fast. Rose is a Half-Blood now, her body is going to try and heal itself."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Christian asked.

"It's going to heal the way its formed right now." He explained even further.

If I could have moved my face, I would have had the look of pure and utter terror written all over it.

"Then let me heal her." said Lissa. She sounded like she calmed down and regained her composure.

"There's the problem, if you heal her then it will do the same thing to her, if her body was going to heal on its own."

"Then what are we suppose to do then?" this was Dimitri, that by the sounds of it was getting impatient.

I heard Damen sigh. I then heard footsteps coming closer to me, his voice gentle and soft. "Rose, if you can hear me, move any part of your body."

I then moved my hand on my left arm to tell him I could hear everything that he was saying.

"Okay, what we are about to do is going to extremely painful and will take a very long time. I'll use my powers as much as I can to make you think that there is any pain but I don't know how long that will last."

"Damen," Marisol started carefully. "what are you going to do?"

Damen sighed once again but this time it was even deeper. "We're going to have to try and reconstruct the broken bones in her body."


	15. Chapter 14: Finally Right

**Hey! I think this is a little sooner then when I usually put up chapters, and I have a few questions to ask you guys. I'm at a certain part in the story, where everything is kinda coming together, and I wanted to ask if there should be any "mature scenes" in the story. I know how to write them, but I was just wondering if it would fit into the story well, and if there are any scenes like that should certain things be in explicied detail or be somewhat vauge while still being...not to grotesquelysexual. This also goes with kissing scenes and how they can also be described in such a mannor. I also got something awhile ago saying that Fanfiction was taking down stories with that kind of writting and I wanted to know if that was true so if you can give me you opinions and answers that would be awesome so I can keep the story going. So without further ado..**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

It didn't matter how much Damen used his illusion powers to make me feel like there was no pain. There was pain and boy, I could feel it. I could never find any way to describe the way it felt. I thought when Leo shattered my arm that that was painful, but this, this was an entirely new level of pain. They worked on my face first, from what I can remember. Dimitri was holding my left hand the entire time. I was surprised I didn't break it as tight as I was holding it, but the warmth of his confident and strong demeanor helped me a little though it. As soon as they finished my face Lissa healed it so my body wouldn't.  
I was able to open my eyes and look around. Dimitri was right beside me, worry written all over his handsome face, Christian was holding Lissa when she finished healing my face and Damen was sweating profusely as he was resting from using his powers so much. I still couldn't feel my arm, but being able to see and move my face again was a blessing in itself. "Damen." I said my voice hoarse.

"Hey, Rose." he said, taking in deep breaths. His black t-shirt was wet and was un-tucked from his dark blue jeans. "How are you?"

"I'm a hell of a lot better, thanks." I looked at Marisol, in her pretty white sun dress, with worry also on her face. "How long has it been?"

Marisol was standing next to Zach, who I hadn't heard the entire time they all got here. But he started to talk anyway. "It's been a while." he said vaguely.

"Could you be a little more specific, Zach?"

"3 hours." He stated. "But your face looks perfect."

Damen had been working on me for 3 hours. My face must have looked like shit if it really took that long. "Hey, Damen. You can stop now."

"But your arm—"

"Can heal by going to some hospital. I'm more worried about your well-being and you're probably thirsty. You need blood or you're gonna pass out."

"I'll deal with that later, right now your arm—"

I rolled my eyes. "Fuck it, Damen and go take care of yourself!"

He kept his mouth shut and looked away. I closed my eyes and sighed. I then looked at Dimitri, who still looked nervous and worried. "What?" I questioned.

"What are we going to do about your arm then?"

I thought about it. I could go to the hospital but what would I tell them? _'What happened? Oh well I just went on a date with a 500 year old Daywalker named Leo, who had the prettiest eyes and took me out to eat and then proceeded to try and eat me.'_

"I could heal you too, you know." Zach moved away from Marisol and walked over toward my arm. "I could manipulate the molecules in your arm to its original state."

Damen looked at him with sheer horror. "Why didn't you think of this earlier?!"

"Well, it would have been nice if someone told me that Rose was hurt before you even started to heal her! Marisol called after you were an hour in on the backyard surgery."

Damen was still looking at him in shock, so I figured I should continue the conversation. "We'll since your offering to heal me, let's go then!"

My unhappy brother quickly got out of his stupor and looked at Zach. "Well? Are you going to heal her or not?" he snapped.

"I wouldn't offer to heal her if I wasn't going to heal her." he said with a harsh tone.

"Well, get to it."

I don't know why but they always seemed to butt heads when they were around each other, and it would always be about little things.

"As you can tell, I'm doing it." Zach snapped back.

"I don't see you doing anything, douchebag. Unless you call staring at my sister's arm healing."

There was a small tingling starting from my shoulder straight down to my fingertips. I looked away from Zach and Damen and then looked at my arm. If felt like my eyesight was burry again but I know it wasn't. It was Zach using his powers to manipulate the molecules in my arm so that my arm was normal again. Apparently Damen didn't notice this.

"Well?! Why aren't you doing—"

Marisol, raised her voice, something she almost never did. "Damen! If maybe you stop yelling so fucking much, maybe you would see that he has finished healing her arm right now!"

He looked from Marisol, shocked once again and directed his attention to my arm. He probably then notice, that during Mari's tirade, Zach had completely finished healing my arm within a matter of minutes. The feeling in my arm had returned and if felt as it was never broken. I flexed my fingers and moved my shoulder around in different directions.

"What do you have to say now, huh?" she asked with a cocky tone, knowing that she won.

Damen rubbed the back of his neck and flipped his hair to the side. "Sorry Zach."

He brushed it off with a lopsided smile along with some of the sweat that formed from using his powers on me. "It's all good, dude. You're just worrying about your little sister. Understandable."

I let go of Dimitri's hand, which I somewhat missed the warmth and hugged Damen. "You're so over protective, but thank you."

He hugged me back and kissed the crown of my head. "Anything for my little sister."

I let go of my now calmer brother and walked over to my future husband. "Thanks Zach, my arm feels awesome."

"I'm glad I could save my future wife from going into the light." he joked, while quietly whispering it in my ear so no one else could hear.

"Well now that I'm all better, let's go home and relax." I announced. I finally got a look at the sky and it was in the middle of the day. The sky was a clear blue, without a cloud in sight. I noticed the smell of lilies in the air being carried along the wind. It was a perfect day outside, all things considered.

"And then you can explain what the hell happened out here." Lissa said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, yeah. Can we just go home now? I've kinda had a long day, if you haven't noticed."

* * *

When we arrived home I immediately changed my clothes and took a hot shower. There was so much blood on all my things I felt the need to burn it all. I came out the shower and looked at myself in the mirror. Damen and Lissa fixed my face completely. There wasn't even as so much as a scar to remember this all, but it going to be difficult to forget most of this incident. I looked at my arm and saw that it was as good as new as well. Zach can be wonderful when it's necessary. I moved my left shoulder around, basking in the feeling that I could move again.

I got out of the bathroom and walked my closet in my room. I decided to put on a purple strapless dress that was made with a pretty lace. I walked out the closet and put my wet hair into a bun on the top of my head. I could hear noises coming from downstairs. It was probably everyone talking about something since not one of them left when I got here. I couldn't drive my own car back home, Dimitri insisted on helping me up the stairs and Damen was going to stay with me until I got out the shower but I talked him out of that one.

I come down stairs and see everyone talking and laughing. It looked like they were actually having a good time now that everything was comfortable. Lissa was talking to Marisol and Christian about royalty and things that were going on in the Moroi court. Dimitri was talking to Damen about how different I had become. I smiled to myself at that, and then I noticed Zach in the kitchen, leaning against the counter, eating something. I walked up to him, leaning against the counters with him and put my head on his shoulder.

"Hey, what's with all this touching? I hope you're not falling for me after I saved you?" he smirked.

"No chance, and even if I wanted you, I already got you, courtesy of Her Highness." I rolled my eyes.

He finished his last bite of what looked to be a sandwich and put an arm around me. "We're gonna get through this Rose. I'll find some way for her not to use us." It was the first time I heard Zach say something like that and I wasn't even sure he was talking to me.

He sounded so confident, something completely different from his usual personality that I left it alone and looked at everyone talking and having a good time. For the first time in the past 2 years, everything finally felt…right.


	16. Chapter 15: Don't Expect The Unexpected

**I didnt get many reviews last time, I was kinda sad, but I got over it, lol. But I do want more reviews this time please and i still need your opinion on the question I asked before. I think I have a pretty good idea of what to do but I still want to know what you all think.**

Enjoy~

* * *

Alright maybe everything wasn't 'right'. I was sitting in classroom at the college, with the rest of the students, listening Professor Cotwell go on about the history of music in the 20th century and so on.

"Pop music is, what most of you should know, popular music. This term can also be used in context as a type of genre. It can be used to describe multiple different types of music that are used in the media to affect the viewer. So…Someone, call out a song. Something 'popular'."

"Satisfaction. The Rolling Stones." Some guy called.

Cotwell pointed at the guy. "Nice one Delorenzo."

"Oops. I did It Again. Britney Spears!" another called out from the seats.

"Haven't we all done it again?" the professor shrugged and the class chuckled. "Give me one more." He looked around the classroom and his eyes zeroed in on me. "Hawthorn, what kinda tunes do you listen to?"

I thought about it for a minute and came up with a song. "The Only Exception. Paramore."

He gave me a sidelong glance with his wise hazel eyes. "I said popular, Rosealina."

I fixed my slouched posture and looked right at him. "It is popular."

"Then why have I never heard of it?"

"Because anyone who says 'tunes' would probably never even hear the name let alone hear the song." There was a mixture of 'ohs' and laughter going on in the classroom.

"Oh really?" Cotwell raised an eyebrow. "Alright now, for being a smartass, and don't any of you tell anyone I said that, let's do a sextic function. Get up here Rose."

I smiled straight at the professor and walked down the steps to the whiteboard. Professor Cotwell started to write on board and handed me a marker.

I looked at the problem and then back at Cotwell. "And what if I get this wrong?"

"I'll be the one to decide that, Hawthorn."

I looked back at the sextic equation and put the unopened marked back down on the board. I then leaned against the board and looked at the class. I noticed Damen sitting up somewhat high in the back, with a stupid grin on his face and two thumbs up. I rolled my eyes and started my explanation of the problem on the wall. As I was explaining I noticed the mixture of students giving me looks of shock, awe and envy. And I felt the side of my lips slip into a grin probably looking just as stupid as Damen's. Once I finished there was announcement on the loud speakers.

"_All Council members please remove yourselves from your current classes and come to the council room immediately."_

"Well look at the time, it seems that I have to go, but before I leave…" I turned on the heels of my feet and looked at Professor Cotwell. "Did I do the problem correctly?" I asked sweetly.

The Professor ran a hand through his dark brown hair. "Just go Hawthorn."

I grinned and took my laptop to leave the room. Damen fell into place with my steps and we walked into the glass elevator to the council room.

"I wonder what they have in store for us now." Damen said as we walked down the hall.

I shrugged. "Who knows."

We walked into the council room and I immediately sat down on the white leather sofa until I found out what the hell we were going to do. Damen sat down on the leather chair in front of me. Only a few minutes passed until the double doors opened and Clovis and Carolina walked in with confused faces on as well.

"Do you guys—" Damen cut Carolina off.

"Not a clue. I was hoping you guys may have some idea."

"We know nothing." Clovis said.

Carolina sat next to me and played with her fingers in anxiety. Clovis sat in the white chair sideways so his legs hung off the chair, playing Pocket God on his phone. It felt like hours passed until the glass double doors opened again. I looked up and did a double take only to see that Her Highness, Queen Lilyana had walked into the room.

Along with her, there were five guardians standing in different parts of the room, in traditional guardian attire.

The Queen walked over to us, where it looked like she was floating in her cream colored dress that was embellished with diamonds. Lilyana held her head high with her black hair that had streaks of gray and her gold crown that was also embellished with different stones, glimmering in the florescent lighting. It was daytime for all of us so I was wondering what kind of business she had here then instead of working in the palace.

Damen, Carolina and Clovis all got up from their seats and bowed their heads in respect. I on the other hand, did not and looked her straight in her amber colored eyes. While looking in those eyes, I noticed it was cold, deep down in this bitch. I involuntarily shivered at the thought of what goes on in her mind. She must have noticed because she the smiled, but it wasn't one of those nice smiles either.

"I'm sorry for taking you out of your classes but I didn't want anyone to be suspicious of why I wanted Rosealina only. And in saying that, Miss Ashford, Mr. Linnington, and Mr. Stadtfeld, you all may leave now." she abruptly dismissed them but because they were so shocked they didn't leave yet. So my very over-protective brother decided to open his mouth.

"I'm sorry Your Highness, but what would you want with Rosealina that wouldn't involve the rest of us?"

She looked somewhat impatient. "You maybe her brother but that is none of your concern."

Clovis and Carolina looked back at the both of us and recognition was written all over their faces. They never knew that we were related because we had to keep that Damen was a prince a secret. That's also why he changed his last name. _'Fuck both my life and his.'  
_  
"When were you going to tell us?" from the tone of Carolina's voice she was both upset and angry.

"Let's not talk about this now. The Queen has something to talk about with Rose." Damen kept his eyesight away from our two classmates.

"Yes, let's leave them so they can have some privacy." It was Clovis that spoke this time and he didn't even sound betrayed. He just sounded pissed off.

I didn't even leave the eye contact with Lilyana. But I could feel the perfect sneer on my face, thinking _'Is there anything else the devil's spawn could do to fuck with my life?'  
_  
Damen, Carolina and Clovis left the room leaving me and Lilyana alone. Well, minus the five guardians standing in the room.

I crossed my arms over my chest and crossed my legs, while staying planted on the leather sofa. "What do you want with me now? I hope it's to tell me that you've gotten tired of my and came to give me the boot."

Lilyana walked closer toward me and sat on the seat Damen was sitting in earlier. "I don't think that's anyway to talk to me Princess."

"I will talk anyway I please at the moment. I'm not in the best of moods anymore."

She closed her eyes and dramatically shrugged her shoulders. "Suit yourself."

I sighed, long and heavy. "What do you want?" I asked again.

"I don't what anything." she got up from the seat and walked around the room, stopping every now and then to look at the paintings on the white walls.

"Then why are you here?"

She twisted her head to look back at me and then looked back at the painting. The acrylic art was of the back of a dress, pure white and flowing. The bodice was tied up in the back like a corset and the rest of the dress flowed out perfectly. The Queen then removed her gaze from the painting and looked back at me. "I just wanted to update you on your wedding arrangements." her cat-like gaze quickly moved from me to the door then back to me. Every time she would look at me it felt as if she wanted to claw my eyes out with her retractable nails. They aren't out now but if you get to close to her or decided to piss her off then it will happen.

"Like I really care about what happens. You've already done basically everything." I looked away from her and at the painting she was looking at before.

"Unless you wanted to cancel, then go right ahead."

"That, to your disappointment, is not why I'm here either." she walked back to Damen's chair but didn't sit in it. She rested her hands on it looking at me with a group of emotions I couldn't decipher. "I really would like you to support this idea Rosealina."

"Well, so far I haven't. And continuing on to now, I still won't."

She sighed again. "I just want to know, why won't you help me?"

I was getting less impatient and more irritable by each waking second I was with this woman in this room. "Maybe because I detest the thought of controlling someone's life? Bending it to your will?"

"In a society as large as the Half-Blood race, there has to be some kind of order that will, sooner or later, control them. As queen you have to make decisions for that race and create that chaotic order that will help you build at strong society."

"Why me? Why don't you pick from the other 11 families that would love to get a chance at the throne? At least they care. I never wanted to get involved with all this royal shit!" I was getting frustrated and angry. I stood up and paced the length of the sofa.

"Rosealina—"

"But once it was out that the daughter of Janie Hawthorn had regained all her memories and knows that she's a princess, everyone had to get in on it."

"Princess—"

"I'm only doing this so Marisol doesn't have to and because you think you found something amazing in me! There are only a few problems. The first is that I don't like being a royal! Oh and the second problem is that I don't even know what the fuck is so special about me that you think you can see! Screw that! Everyone thinks that there is something in me that's so fucking great! Well, would it be so much of a problem as to tell me what the hell it is?!" by the end of my rant I was breathing heavily.

Queen Lilyana looked at me with an expression I had never seen here wear before. Compassion and understanding. She walked over to me, pushed me down to the sofa by my shoulder and sat down next to me. "This is all something you have to find out on your own. It's going to take some time, Rosealina but you are going to see the things I do. The things that everyone said they can see that you can't."

From then on I looked at her with different eyes. If I was grasping what she was saying, she wanted me to do this, to help me build up my strength. To help me see the things that everyone else can see. Queen Lilyana did the things that she does to help the people that she thinks has the potential to do great things.

"Princess," Lilyana got up from her seat. The tone in her voice changed from what I could tell. It was cold and dark. Something that will screw up whatever progress I just made. "your wedding arrangements have been made in full and I would like for you to notify Zachary as soon as you see or get the chance to speak with him." She walked over to the glass double doors that led out of the council room. "Your wedding day is in a week. I hope you take this conversation to heart and take time to understand it fully." Lilyana looked back at me. Her cold tone was mirrored perfectly in her amber eyes. "There is nothing you can do to change my mind about this, even if you are still against the idea. I want to create a society that everyone can live in, to unite everyone and to get rid of the secluded life all vampires live in, and I will do it with your help, whether you like it or not." And with that, she walked out the glass double doors, her five guardians following behind her, leaving me in the council room, completely and utterly dumbfounded.


	17. Chapter 16: The Highs Then Lows

**Wow, I haven't updated in like FOREVER. But thats only because the day I was going to update, I got detention. Yeah, thats right, because I'm a rebel. HA, nah, its only because I was using my phone during school hours, which I rarely do, so I should have just gotten a warning, but no, they wanted my readers and I to suffer. But suffer no longer! I have come with a chapter! And I know you guys are probably waiting for some Dimitri/Rose action, but that will be here soon, you all have been very patient, and I thank you all immensely from that, just keep it going! So I'm gonna shut up and..**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Yeah, so not everything was 'right' at the moment. After that I stayed home for the rest of the day replaying every word that came out of her mouth. '_There is nothing you can do to change my mind about this, to create a society everyone can live in, and I will do it with your help, whether you like it or not.'  
_It was going to take some time for my mind to forget everything Lilyana said to me. It was like one moment she completely understood what I was saying and in the next she didn't care how I felt. She just wanted to do things her way, even if it hurt someone in the process.

Everyone after the Daywalker incident stayed on human time, so it was bright right now as I lay across my soft bed. I was dressed for the day, but I don't know why. I wasn't planning on doing anything. I hadn't talked to Lissa, Christian or Dimitri when I came home. I don't know what happened with Damen, Carolina and Clovis after my meeting with Her Highness. I just drove home, feeling empty and confused. I wondered if Lissa picked up on my odd mood when I came home, and just hadn't bothered to try and get me to talk. '_Maybe it's about time you told her the truth about you getting married, Hathaway. What's the point of hiding it anyway? She's your best friend, so grow some balls and do it.'_

Before I could get up and give her the '_wonderful' _news I heard something being thrown at my windows. I tilted my head so I can look through my balcony and noticed a small group of rocks on the floor. Once again I heard the noise and saw another rock hit my window. I got up from my bed, fixed my dark hair, brushed off my maroon colored skirt, and opened the doors, walking onto the balcony. I look down to find Zach holding more rocks in his hands, winding up to throw it.

"But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and, Rose is the Sun." he then paused for a moment. "And then he says some other stuff but I can't remember." Zach shrugs his shoulders.

I couldn't help but smile. "Could you possibly act anymore stupid? Wait, don't answer that, because I already know the answer."

Her rolled his pretty purple eyes and ran his fingers through the pitch black hair. "Very funny, now let's go."

"Go where? I'm kinda in a lazy mood and it's too hot to do anything now." It wasn't that warm when I came home but now that the sun was out it was blazing and I did not was to be a hot mess screwing around with whatever Zach had in mind.

"Come on." He coaxed. "We won't even be outside. Just stop acting all depressed-like and have some fun."

I crossed my arms and pouted. "I don't wanna."

He held up one of the infinitely small rocks he'd been throwing. "Don't make me throw a rock at you, because I will."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Oh what the hell." I walked back into my room grabbed my phone, walked back outside, closing the doors behind me. "You better not let me fall, because if you do, I will throw more than just those small ass rocks in your hand."

"I would never let you fall." he said, smiling gently. The tone of his voice gave away that I should have complete trust in him, no matter the situation. And at that moment I did.

I jumped down from the balcony, wind rushing upward. I suddenly felt Zach's arms around me. I looked up at him in shock. "I never knew you where strong enough to catch me so easily."

He gave me an exasperated look. "Am I supposed to take that as a complement?"

He put me down on my feet and I fixed my white blouse. "I think you should. Sounds like a complement to me." I grinned.

"I think this was a horrid idea to bring you along." he started to walk away and I ran up to him to meet his pace.

"Too late now, I want to see what we're going to do today."

"Just get in."

I walked over to his extremely nice car that in never knew he had. "When did you get this?" I pointed to stark white foreign car parked somewhat far from my house.

I looked at me with a smug expression. "Oh, you mean my Lamborghini Gallard? I've had this for awhile. Where have you been Rose?" he then got into his car and started the engine.

"Apparently, under my own personal rock of loneliness." I murmured to myself and got into the nice Italian leather seats. It still had that new car smell."You're such a liar!"I looked over to find him smiling. "You just got this! I knew I wasn't out of the loop just yet!"

"Just yet?" he asked.

"Shut up." I said.

I had no idea where we were going, and Zach was still smiling. It was kinda creepy. When I thought we were almost there we made another turn. An hour passed and we were still in the car and I was bored as hell. "Zach where the fuck are we going? My legs are killing me and I'm so bored."

"Calm down, beautiful. We're almost there. And let me tell you now, this wasn't my idea."

I gave him a very wry look and he quickly looked from the road and at me. "I swear! It's nothing to bad. While we're there we can have a little fun too." he added.

"Be lucky I love you, because I have to very strong urge to ring your neck until you tell me what is going on."

"I love you too, Rosie. Now just be a good little fiancé and wait a little bit longer, ok?"

I sighed and pressed my head against the glass window. It wasn't till a few minutes later Zach pulled into the parking lot of a… wedding dress shop."I'm going to kill you." I gave him a death glare that I wished killed him already.

He stopped the car and put his hands up in defense. "I told you it wasn't my idea! I told her I shouldn't to this to you but she forced me into it."

As mad as I was I knew I couldn't take it out on Zach. He was used like a puppet to do the Queen's bidding. I took a few deep breaths until I finally calmed down. I looked back at Zach with a gentle smile. "Sorry, I'm still pretty sensitive about the situation."

"You and me both, Rose. But here," he pointed to store in fount of us. "they know we're royalty. We can do whatever the hell we want. We can fuck up the entire store, act like total assholes and not give a shit. Let's let out our frustrations just a bit."

I couldn't help but let out a dangerous smile. "That rebellious side of you is starting to show."

"And damn proud of it." he walked out the car door and came over to my side. He opened the door and I walked out of it with the same smile. He held out his arm and I looped my arm around his. "Are you ready to have fun, love?"

"Ready when you are." and we walked toward to glass double doors that leads to hours of fun and destruction.

* * *

We come out the store, Zach's arm around my waist and my own arm around his, both laughing hysterically. While laughing, I look back at the faces behind me to see pure anger written all over. I couldn't help but smile and laugh even more. We made it in to the car, which was hot from the heat of Nice, but I could care less. I was in the best mood ever. When we closed the car doors, we started to calm down and looked at each other. Zach had on a bright smile that showed off his perfect white teeth.

"What did I tell you? Don't you feel better now?" wiggling his eyebrows.

I laughed again. "Yeah, whatever." I tousled his dark midnight hair. "But I do feel a lot better now." I looked straight ahead and saw the owner and her co-workers walk back into the store. "You know they're probably going to tell Lilyana about this."

"Fuck her. I could care less right now. I'm on cloud nine." he sighed and got out his keys. "Let's take you home, it looks pretty late."

I looked out the window and noticed it was getting late. The sky was on the verge of a sunset, where there was still some light out but you can see the transition from day to night. Zach pulled out of the parking lot and drove away.

We ended up get home late enough where it was completely dark. Zach pulled into the driveway and when I went into my pocket I noticed I didn't have something. "Crap."

"What's up, Rose?" he asked.

"I don't have my keys."

"How do you forget—" he stared.

I looked at him. "Don't ask how I do certain things, I just do them."

"Alright then just ring the doorbell, no big deal."

I took out my phone for a moment and noticed it was past ten o'clock. Then I also noticed the multitude of phone calls I had gotten from Lissa, Dimitri and Damen. I then realized that I hadn't called or told them anything since the middle of the day. I listened to one of the voice messages that Lissa had left me. She sounded frantic.

_"Rose! Please call one of us back. We have no idea where you are and I'm getting nervous. Fuck that! I was nervous hours ago. Please, please call soon, just let one of us know where you went off to."  
__  
_"I am a horrible best friend." I announced as I deleted the voicemail.

"No you aren't." Zach hugs me from behind. "And look at the top of the screen, your phone was on silent. Don't beat yourself up over it."

"I just don't want to make her worry. She already has enough to worry about. I don't want to add anything on to her plate."

He sighs, cups my face and looks at me with his lavender eyes. "She's your best friend she's going to worry about you, whether you like it or not. It's a natural instinct now that you two have been together for so long."

I sighed. "Alright, might as well grow a pair and do it. I'm gonna need them later on anyway." remembering that I wanted to tell Lissa about the weeding.  
Zach drops his hands, smiles and turns me around to look at the front door. "That's a girl. Now go in there and take it like a man."

I sighed again and rang the doorbell. I only waited about two seconds until the door swung open and Lissa looked out with hopeful eyes but was quickly replaced by relief. "Rose! Where have you been?"

I walked into the living room to find Dimitri and Christian sitting on the couch, both looking worried.

Christian was the first to comment. "Hathaway!" he shouted, using my old name. "Why the hell do you keep disappearing?"

"I don't mean to," I started. "most of the time people know where I've gone to."

"Bullshit." he said. "All we ever know is that you've disappeared off the face of the fucking planet for at least 24 hours."

I sighed. That part was somewhat true. "I'm sorry I didn't call or anything, which I should have done."

"Could you at least tell us where you wondered off to with your friend over there?" It was Dimitri that finally said something, gesturing over to Zach who was by my side.

And it was then that I froze up. I didn't know what to say. '_Oh, nothing much. Zach and I just decided to go wedding dress shopping today. Why, you ask? Well that's because we're getting married of course. I never told you? Oh, well, now I did.'_Yeah, that's going to pan over well.

"She wasn't in the best of moods today so I decided to take her out for a bit. Get some fresh air instead of being up in her room the entire time." And my knight in shining armor decided to speak for me so I didn't look like a fool or trying to hide anything like we were.

"Alright then, but next time Rose please tell us where you're going so we don't have to worry so much." He said.  
_  
_"You only worry about me all the time because you all love me." I said, grinning.

"Some of us do." Christian remarked to himself, now smirking.

I glared at him but turned my attention to everyone else. "I'm glad now that you all aren't as mad anymore and now that I'm home," I turned around and looked at Zach. "I'm going to be kicking you out."

He feigned shock. "After everything I did for you today?"

"Yup. Get out." I turned him around so he faced the door and stared to push him toward it.

"I guess this is how I will be treated from now on." he continued.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. This is how it will always be. Bye Zach." And I pushed Zach out the door closing it for him.

I turned around and look at my friends. "I'm sorry about today guys, really."

Lissa came over to me and hugged me. "You should be. Let's go upstairs, you're probably tired."

We linked our arms, said goodnight to the guys and walked up into my room. Lissa let go of my arm and closed my bedroom door. "Alright, what's your problem?"

That sure caught me off guard. "What are you talking about Liss?"

"Don't 'Liss' me. There's something your hiding and I want you to tell me now." She crossed her arms over her chest and gave me an expectant look.

I walked into my closet so I can change into something to sleep in. '_What is my smart best friend getting at now?'_I thought but said aloud, "Lissa, I really have no idea what you're talking about, could you maybe elaborate just a bit?"

"I'm talking about some huge ass secret you're hiding. You were completely upset yesterday after you came home from school, you stayed in your room almost the entire day or so we thought. Then you go and disappear today, come home late and when Dimitri asked where you went you don't say anything and it looked like Zach saved you from saying something you didn't want to say."

"Lissa, it may look like I'm hiding something but, trust me I'm not." But I was. I told myself that I was going to tell her. I told myself I was going to grow a pair and tell my best friend, since kindergarten, that I was getting married. But I wasn't doing that and I know that I need to. I need to stop keeping secrets from her.

"Rose, stop —"

"I'm getting married."

Lissa blinked once, then twice. "Wait,what—what are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about? This is the thing I've been hiding for the past two years, Liss! From Damen, Marisol, Christian, Carolina, Clovis, you and even Dimitri! What did I do today? I was ordered by Her Highness to go look for a fucking wedding dress with Zach."

I could tell she was in shock but she spoke anyway. "What does Zach have to do with it?" her voice was a whisper.

"Him? He's my fiancé." I was maybe being a little harsh, but I found out then I couldn't hide this anymore. It was painful knowing that I hid something of this caliber from Lissa.

Lissa's face was blank canvas. I couldn't read anything off of it. She walked over to my four post bed and sat down on the edge not looking at me and only looking down at the hard wood floors. "So that's how you're becoming queen?"

"In a way yes. Getting married wasn't in Lilyana's plans at first. She was just going to train me and tell me the rules of the Half-Blood race before I became queen. But maybe after a few months she said she thought about me being able to handle the race on my own and that I may need help in the long run. That was when Zach came into play."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She looked back up at me, her jade eyes glossed with unshed tears.

I walked over toward her and sat down on the edge of the bed next to her. "I never told you because…I don't know. Just the thought of getting married to someone I didn't love—it was eating me alive from the inside out. And if I didn't care about that person the way…" _'The way I cared about Dimitri.' _I sighed. "I wouldn't want you to know that I was at one of the lowest points in my life again."

Lissa sighed and got up from beside me, the unshed tears dissapearing completely . "I'm going to go to bed and I'm going to try and think about everything you just told me."

"Understandable. Goodnight Lissa."

"Goodnight Rose." she closed the door behind her as she walked out my room.

I got up, and changed into the clothes I picked out earlier for bed. I crawled underneath the comforter, rested my head on the soft pillow and closed my eyes, drifting off into a dreamless state.


	18. Chapter 17: Suprise, Suprise

**Its been awhile and I got detention again, dont ask how because I don't even know. But thats not till next week, so I'm loading a chapter before then and before I forget... So I'm gonna stop talking and let you all...  
Enjoy~**

* * *

I heard rain falling onto the rooftop of my house making my morning quiet and peaceful as I opened my eyes and looked out my French doors. I stretched my arms on each side, listening to the musical of pops and cracks my body was making. I rested my arms out and felt something soft and warm by my side. I slowly opened my eyes, looked to my left and found out that someone decided to sleep next to me. That someone happened to be Adrian Ivashkov. I quickly removed my hand, screamed and jumped out of bed, falling to the floor and landing right on my ass. _'So much for quiet and peaceful, huh?'  
_  
"Ugh, Rose. Could you keep it down?" Adrian groaned and rolled over so he can get a good look at me. His hair was ruffled more than the usual messy style he liked and his deep emerald eyes were filled with the lethargic feeling of just waking up. I had to admit he looked pretty cute just like that but I wanted to know how the hell he got here.

"Keep it down? What—how—you." I took a deep breath and looked at him. "What the fuck are you doing here? More like, how the hell did you get here?"

"Calm down little dhampir." he stretched out one of his arms and put a hand in front of me. Adrian then gave me a pleading look. I sighed and took the royal's hand, as he squeezed it gently. "Lissa told me everything last night. I told her I already knew but she wanted me to know everything she did."

I sighed and squeezed him back. "It was a lot to take in. But wait, how did you get here if she only told you last night? This isn't a spirit dream is it?" I looked around my room while I was sitting on the floor, trying to find if there was any way to tell if it was all real. I couldn't tell shit.

"I have my ways, Rose. Don't question them." he grinned and winked at me as well.

I rolled my eyes and smiled back. "Whatever you say Ivashkov."

I let go of his hand and got up from the floor. I brushed off my t-shirt and shorts and put my hands on my hips. Adrian rolled from off his stomach and onto his back. From this motion I found out that he was shirtless. "Why are you not wearing a shirt?" I said trying to remove my eyes from his chest and look back at him.

"Hmm. Oh, because it got too warm at night." He rubbed his green eyes and stretched across my bed which happened to be too small for him.

"So you just decided it was best to get all comfortable in my bed?"

He looked at me with those bright green eyes and I had to admit that he did look really cute when he just wakes up.

"Yeah that's pretty much it." he shrugged his shoulders, got up and sat on the edge of the bed so that his back faced me.

"Well, while you think of a better reason to be sleeping in my bed, I'm going to be looking for something to wear." I walked in to my closet and tried to find something to wear. I heard footsteps and saw Adrian leaning on the door frame of the closet looking at me, this time with a shirt on.

He looked around my closet from where he was standing. "You sure do have a lot of clothing, not as many as me but a pretty good amount."

"No one will ever have as many clothes as you, Adrian."

He laughed at my comment and helped me pick out something to wear. I ended up putting on an old pair of Hollister sweatpants and a white tank top. I wasn't planning on doing anything to today, and I felt pretty lazy anyway.  
Adrian and I walked downstairs and found everyone scattered across the rooms. Lissa was in the dining room fiddling with her fingers, Christian was in the kitchen and doing, what looked like cooking and Dimitri was in the living room reading one of the books I got him during our day out. Lissa was the first person to notice me come into the room. She looked at me and smiled nervously. Adrian walked off on his own and I sat down next to Lissa on the white dining chairs.

"Rose—" she started but I cut her off.

I put my hand on her fiddling fingers and she stopped immediately. "I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Adrian. It was a lot to take in."

She sighed and started fiddling with my own fingers. "But I shouldn't have said anything to anyone even if he already did know."

"Adrian can't do anything. It's probably a good thing that he's here so then we can all get a little comic relief." Lissa and I gaze over to Adrian, who happened to join Christian in the kitchen. I couldn't hear what they were saying but Adrian went to try whatever was being cooked on the stove and Christian smacked his hand with a wooden spoon. I looked back at Lissa and we both started laughing. I wiped a tear that started falling from my eye and smirked.

"What did I tell you Liss?"

She smiled again and continued to play with my fingers unconsciously. It seemed like something was bothering her, but I never got the chance to ask because my phone started to go off in my pocket. I get Lissa to let go of one of my hand and fish through my pocket and get out my phone.

_Marisol._

I pick up the phone and answer. "Hey, what's up?"

"I finished the results from your audition and you need to come down the campus _right_ _now_."

I frowned. "Why can't you just tell me whether or not I made it in now?"

"Just do this." she demanded.

"Alright, alright. I'll be there soon." I pressed end and looked back at Lissa. "I'm gonna have to go the college to find out my results from my audition. I'll be back soon."

Adrian came by my side and I noticed a red mark on his hand. I laughed to myself. "Can I come with you? I've always wanted to see this amazing college that you talk about."

"Sure why not." I walked over to the front door where I had a pair of sandals and putt on the black shoes.

Adrian opened the door for me and we walked out to my car so I can get my long awaited results.

* * *

We were in the elevator, making our way to the council room to get my results. I was nervous, which was an emotion I hadn't felt in a long time. I've been doing this for 2 years and the contest happens twice every year. I never felt nervous getting the results or performing the songs, so why this time?

I tried to shake off this unknown feeling and Adrian must have noticed. He grabbed my hand giving it a light squeeze. Knowing that he was close did help calm me down a bit. The elevator stopped and opened, showing us the long hallway that led to the council room's glass doors. The walk to the room felt like miles away. I tighten my grip on Adrian's hand and looked at the walls beside us that felt like they were slowly suffocating me. The white walls felt like they were getting smaller and darker as I made my way down. Adrian pulled my hand and pushed the pace a little fasted probably noticing my small anxiety attack.

I heard the glass doors open but didn't really look up till Adrian adjusted my face to the white leather sofa and my little sister gagged and tied up. I was about to run over and demand who did this to her but another group of people caught my eye. My brother, Carolina, and Clovis were also tied up.

"Rose." Damen started. "Don't do anything rash, alright?"

I snorted. "Rash? You guys are bagged and gagged and you don't want me to be rash?"

Clovis spoke this time. "It's for the best; we can take care of it."

"Bullshit.""

"I think it's best if you listen to your friends Rosie."

I froze. I didn't look at my brother, my sister who was now whimpering a little, or Clovis and Carolina who wisely kept their mouths shut. I knew this voice and heard it not too long ago. There was no sweet French accent like when I first heard it, it was dark and dangerous and out for blood. My blood to be precise.

"It's rude not to look at people when they are talking to you princess."

That comment made my blood run cold. I looked the man dead in his bright baby blues. He grinned and this time there was no mistaking it was the smile of a killer. "You miss me?" Leo said.


	19. Chapter 18: Take Me Away

**Omg, omg, omg! I feel like not only have I deprived you all of reading this chapter but also myself for not putting it up. If you live in the USA then you probably heard of the huge hurricane that had hit the East Coast. It was mostly New Jersey and New York that got hit and, lucky me, I live in New Jersey. So yeah, the storm was horrid and I lost power for a week, so no heat, no light, and most importantly no internet! it felt as if I was being separated from all humanity. But I should stop complaining because lives were lost and I'm still here, so I should be greatful. But yeah, I'm sitting on the floor at a Barnes & Noble using their wifi, along with the other 40 people in here. So let me shut up, even though I say that most of the time and...**

Enjoy~

* * *

I could hardly believe anything that was in my eyesight. The fact that Leo was right in front of me, and looking better than before, pissed me off. I watched him _burn from the inside out _and he was still fucking alive. Well, maybe I didn't watch him completely burn and after I was healed I didn't see anything that was left of him… _'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!'_

I was knocked out of my personal scolding by Leo's over-confident voice. "I told you that I was over 500 years old and that you wouldn't want to make me angry." Before I could react, a figure sped passed me and grabbed Adrian from the grasp he had on my hand. It was another man that was dressed almost the same way that Shannon chick was before Leo killed her. All in black.

"Now Rose, I don't think you want anyone to get hurt do you?" he gestured his head in the direction of his accomplice and he moved Adrian's head to bare his neck. The goon revealed his fangs but didn't bite, but also showed me he was more than willing to do so. But I didn't answer Leo, because I didn't need to. Of course I didn't want anyone to get hurt, and he was going to use that against me. Like anyone else would to get what they want.

"That's what I thought. I just came here to get you but now that I see all of your friends here, it almost makes me change my mind."

"No!" I shouted. "You came here for me, right? Then only take me, you even said it yourself that I don't want anyone to get hurt. If you take me then you'll be taking out the next heir to the throne. But you probably already knew that didn't you?" I narrowed my brown eyes and his blue.

"Yes I did." He walked toward me and stalked around me like he was inspecting some rare flower, making sure he knew the right time and place to pluck it at. "I found the long, lost princess by luck. Lucky me that she brought her friends along to share with my own friends. Luck seems to play a wonderful part in my life, since I didn't die from the fire that you set on me. And none of your friends thought it would be smart to look for any remains of my body. I think that's where you all screwed up." Leo took the end of my chin and angled it so I was looking right at those bright blue eyes, which was the only thing I wanted to look at and not the abnormally sharp-looking fangs protruding from his mouth. "But if you're willing to do something for me, I will be eternally grateful and will spare your friends." he whispered in a slight purr that made chills go down my spine.

I never took my gaze away from his. "What is it?"

"Rose, don't do it. I don't care what it is, just please don't do anything." I heard Adrian say. But I didn't say anything back. I wasn't going to because I was going to do whatever it took to keep the closest people in my life alive.

"What is it?" I repeated to Leo.

He leaned down right next to my ear where I could feel his hot breath. "Come with me and you'll find out."

It seemed that Marisol had gotten whatever it was that was on her mouth off. "Rose! Rose, please don't do it."

Leo's eyes turned black. "Shut up you little twat." He shouted at my sister.

Marisol narrowed her eyes but kept her mouth shut, I on the other hand, wasn't planning on keeping my mouth shut. "I want answers before I go anywhere with you blood sucker."

Leo turned his attention from my sister to me and his eyes went from the black back to the blue, almost like they were having mood swings. "You're the one to talk; don't you need blood to survive as well, half-blood?"

"We drink when we are weak, not because we like the thrill of the kill."

The small smile that he had on his face turned into a full out grin, that actually looked good on him. One of the hand full of things that look good on him. Too bad that he was a Daywalker; he probably would have been a good catch.

"I'll go with you." I had no idea where he was taking me, but if it would save my friends and family then that's the risk I was obviously going to take.

"Great." he smiled even wider and it showed his fangs even more. He even seemed happy that I decided to go with him. It was kinda weird. He then proceeded to lace his fingers through mine, which I thought was even stranger. I had never heard of Daywalkers having any kind of feelings beside the evil, 'I'm gonna kill you' kind. So whatever Leo was doing was completely new to me.

"You can release her friends now, they're of no need to me." he waved his other free hand in the direction of Marisol, Damen and the others. Three other Daywalkers came by and removed the rope from their hands and feet. All four of them got up and rubbed their hands and ankles. But Damen was the first to pounce. He grabbed, well he tried to grab one of the Daywalkers that untied him, but he was too quick and grabbed my brother by the throat. In the same was Mason died.

"No!" I ran over to him, but Leo tightened his grip on my hand and pulled me back to him. "Please don't hurt him!" he wrapped an arm across my chest so I couldn't move.

"He tried to hurt a friend of mine, why should I stop him?" he whispered in my ear.

I looked back at him, my eyes pleading. "Don't hurt him, please."

Leo's own eyes softened and lightened his hold on me. "Don't harm him, let him go." he said these words still looking at me with those bright blue eyes.

The other Daywalker listened, and released his hold on Damen. I saw Marisol run over to our brother as he was coughing to get oxygen back into his lungs.

"Can you let go of Adrian too, please?" I asked not looking at the man still holding me.

"Who? Oh yes him." he also waved a hand in the direction that Adrian was still being held in.

The other vampire let go of Adrian and tucked his fangs away. Adrian walked over to me cautiously because I was still wrapped in Leo's arms; that were surprisingly warm. I could feel the glare that Leo was giving him be he let me go anyway. I walked over to the spirit user and hugged him immediately. "I'm gonna be fine." I whispered to him. "I can take any of the shit anyone deals out; you know that along with everyone else."

"Yeah, that doesn't mean to go and be reckless Rose again." His arms tightened around me with every word.

"I'm not being reckless; I'm doing this for you guys. I'm not, nor ever letting u guys get hurt for me." I looked back at him and smiled, but he didn't smile back. He gave me a somber look and let go. But before he did so, he placed a kiss to my forehead. I heard footsteps, probably Leo's. I let go of Adrian and looked back at the Daywalker that was taking me to some place I didn't know.

Leo held out his hand, gesturing me to take it and to come with him. I looked back at Damen, Marisol, Clovis, Carolina and Adrian.

"Wait." Carolina spoke.

I looked back at her, wondering what she could have to say. I heard Leo sigh impatiently and I pulled my hand from his as a signal to shut up.  
"I just wanted to tell you that Damen explained everything to us, and we understand why you didn't tell anyone, and the reason you did…all of that." she was referring to the change from Half-Blood to Dhampir and why I didn't tell them Damen was a royal and my brother.

I smiled at her and looked back at Leo, my smile quickly dropping. "Let's go."

"Don't look like that; you'll be thanking me later. Promise." he took my hand once again and led me out the council room, out the glass double doors, out of that long, winding hallway that felt like it took ages to leave and finally out of The French Academy for Artistic & Performing Arts.

He led me to his car which happened to be a Bugatti Veyron 16.4 in a nice, sleek black. He opened the car door for me as well. For someone that has been part of the undead for 500 years and has only learned to kill, he could be very polite sometimes. And yet, this could all be an act to get me right where he wants me, which he has already accomplished extremely fast. '_Damn it.'  
_  
I slipped into the nice black leather that was stitched with red string to add color. I pulled the car door but it didn't close. Because Leo was still holding it open. "What are you doing? I'm going with you."

"Sorry amour," He said along with the same purr while we were in the council room. "I know you are cooperating but you can't see where I'm taking you." before I knew it Leo's fangs were out and looking somewhat longer before. "Ah, you must notice that my fangs get longer every now and then, yes?" all I could do is move my head up and down, while still keeping my eyes on the elongated fangs in front of me. "Well that's because, I can see the veins under your skin and your blood pulsating beneath it. And the fact that you're a princess, well," The side of his lips pulled up in a half-smile that was almost taunting. "Royal blood always seems to taste better."

Leo's mouth was on my neck at a moment's second. It was so quick and I couldn't tell good from bad, black from white, all I could feel was the searing pain that was on my neck and the warm blood dripping down the side. I wonder if anyone heard the ear-piercing scream I let out from Leo's bite before I blacked out.


	20. Chapter 19: Falling In

**I like this chapter. Its the start of the next few chapters that I like. I forgot how many that are in this group this time but I know that these are another group of my favorties. I hope that you all like this too, and I actually think that you might like these few chapters that are coming up as well. So without futher adieu...  
Enjoy~**

* * *

I wake up to the feeling of a soft bed, a warm comforter, and a slight headache. My eyesight was a little disoriented at first but as I sat up in the plush bed everything got clearer. I noticed that I was in a platform bed and the room was very masculine. The comforter and sheets were shades of black and gray, the dressers where a deep mahogany that matched the bed's base, there was also a flat screen TV with white chairs surrounding it. There also happened to be a night stand next to the bed with a note that had my name written in an old looking writing.

_ Rose,  
This is my room so please make yourself at home, there's a kitchen in the room next to you where the door is to your right and to your left is the restroom. There is a closet with clothing for you in case wanted to change. Well you're probably going to have to change since you'll be here for awhile. You can walk around the house if you please but you're obviously not leaving. I'll be back soon. _  
_ Leo  
_  
"All right then. What the hell does he want with me then?"I spoke to myself. I got up from the dark platform bed and swayed side to side a bit trying to get my balance. This was basically the same situation when I went to go save Dimitri, except I went to save my friends and family this time, not kill the man I used to love. _'Dimitri…'  
_  
They all must be worried about where I've gone off to this time. Or maybe Damen and the others told them once Leo let them go. _'That's if he actually let them go and didn't feed you any bullshit so you can go with him.'_I looked around the room to see if I could find some escape out. It felt like I was in a prison because there wasn't even a single window. I looked down at the floor, which happened to be freezing cold. He had marble flooring that was mixed with black and white. I also finally realized I didn't have my shoes on or any of the clothing I had on before. Leo changed me into a black number that flowed down to the floor. I had to give it to him, it was pretty nice.

My hair was put up into a ponytail probably to wash off any of the blood that was left from when Leo bitten me. I felt my neck seeing if there was any wound left, apparently not because I didn't feel a thing. I guess my body healed on its own since there wasn't any extensive damage like what Leo did to my face.

_'My face…'_That was like a splash of cold water. I willingly came with a killer, an undead vampire that tried to kill me. Even though I did it for the right reasons, Leo was still extremely dangerous and I had to find a way to either kill him or to get out before he gets back, which knowing my luck he'll be back at any moment. I figured since he said I could walk around I should start with that.

I noticed my flats by the door that led out of Leo's room. I put them on and carefully opened the door. I looked around and found out that outside his room was completely different. It still had that contemporary feel but it was lighter than Leo's dark, masculine room. The walls where a light beige color and from what I could tell there was sunlight coming from somewhere. I closed the door and started walking down the hall. It felt long; almost like the same feeling I got when I was walking down to the council room.

When I reached the end of the hallway I was officially confused on how Leo picked this place out or designed it or whatever. I reached the living room that was open and airy and just… really nice. I walked in a bit further feeling the soft, light brown sofa that curved around the glass coffee table and fireplace while looking out the huge arched windows. I saw that the fireplace was almost like a separator for the living room and kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and found it spotless, probably because he never ate anything but blood. I shivered involuntarily. I hadn't drunken blood in the two years that I've been here. I haven't even needed it.

_'Well, I probably could have used it when my face was smashed in but we didn't have any at the time…' _I thought to myself.

The kitchen had dark green marble countertops, with white cabinets. I was also a complete change from Leo's bedroom, but I shouldn't be surprised anymore. He's taken me out on a date, tried to kill me, kidnapped my family, flirted with me during the mean time and then held me captive in his house. "I have now deemed that it's just not his eyes that have mood swings." I spoke to no one but myself.

I decided to be a little nosy and look around more. The house was larger than I thought. There was another bedroom, a few bathrooms, what looked to be an office, but was sadly locked and a basement. I was tempted to see what was down there and I let my mind wander off to what could ever be in there. _'Torture devices? Sex slaves? Is that what I'm here for? Or does he have blood whores down there as well?'_

Fear, anticipation, and curiosity filled my every nerve, wondering what was down there. The door was at the end of yet _another _hallway. The door was black not like the white all the others have been, giving off that eerie kinda feeling. Making me all the more to go in a see what's down there. I touched the knob to see if it was locked, lucky me it wasn't. I opened the door and found a flight of stairs going straight down and a small light coming from the left side of the basement. I put a foot on the first step and checked to see if there was a creaking or squeaking. I continued to walk down the steps quietly but didn't go any further than a few steps before the end.

The only reason I didn't go any further was because my sharp ears picked up some talking, almost like debating about something. I looked in the direction in where it was coming from and saw four figures. I had to keep myself from gasping because as my eyes focused in on the figures I saw. I found out that they were two Strigoi and what also looked like two Daywalkers. "Well we only have almost one more week until she done." One said.

"That means we have to work quick, which shouldn't be too hard. Leo brought her here after all."

They were talking about me, but what's in one week?

"Then what should we do about the rest of them? He let them go when Hawthorn wouldn't go with him without her groupies being safe."

"We should just bribe them, saying that if you don't come with us then we're gonna kill her."

"That's when we get them all together and kill them at once so we get it done easier and quicker."

"So it's settled right? Kill the entire royal family, before Hawthorn's wedding?"

"Looks like it's a done deal."

"Ya know? We're probably gonna win this time. Both Strigoi and Daywalker working together is the best way to do this. The Moroi think that its humans teaming up with us Strigoi."

Then a familiar dark voice came in. "This is what we had planned for the past two years. He was watching her waiting for the right time to pounce. Now is that time and he will guide us through it?" Leo said with complete confidence.

There was no more anticipation or curiosity in my veins. It was just pure fear that gripped me from my throat and paralyzed me below. That fear then kicked into adrenaline and that's when my head told my body to move. I quietly moved back up the stairs hoping that no one hears me. I close the door quickly as well and run back to Leo's room but I screech to a halt. There was the front door that I passed in the living room without even knowing it. I run to the door and grab the handle.

"Shit!" I screamed and pull my hand back from the knob. I look down, eyes wide and see that my hand is seared completely. The skin was smoking, red and angry. I look back at the knob to see that it was red from the heat. I looked back in the direction of the basement to see if anyone was coming up but didn't see anyone. I ran back to Leo's room using my one good hand and closed the door behind me. My back to the door, I was panting and breathing heavily. They were going to kill me. They were going to kill, Damen and Marisol and anyone else they can get their dirty, bloody hands on. They wanted us all dead just so they can get up in the ranks. Daywalkers are nothing different from Strigoi. I go into the kitchen and see if I could find anything to take care of my burns.

There was bagged blood that kind of shocked me. Leo is a killer, why the hell would he need bagged blood for? And then I noticed another note.

_ Rose,  
Didn't know whether or not you drank from a fresh source or if you liked this bagged blood crap, but this is for you. If you don't like this let me know when I get back._

I got out a bowl, ripped the bag open and pored it all into the container. I then immediately dropped my hand into the liquid. I sighed in relief and waited a few minutes to remove my hand from the blood. I now looked back at my hand and found that it was completely healed which was a lot faster than if I had let my body do the work or drunken the blood. I walked out the kitchen into the windowless room and contemplated my escape.

I obviously couldn't go through the front door without burning my hand completely off. But not all the doors were like that. The ones on the inside of the house were ok but the front door that led out to the house, doors like that where probably burning hot. I was tempted to go back outside of the room, to explore more and to find all the nooks and crannies that I could maybe hide in or find places that I could make an escape in when Leo least expects it.

I go back into the kitchen and clean up the bowl of blood so it doesn't look too obvious that I've used it for a different purpose then for drinking. I walked out and into the closet. It was a walk-in closet and it was filled with clothing, half was his and the other was mine. I saw a pair of black skinny jeans and immediately ripped off my dress and put on the jeans. I also noticed that there was a blue tank top and put that on as well. I found a pair of plain white sneakers and slipped them on. I hung up the dress and walked out the closet. I closed the door and knocked into a tall figure.

"Oh my**—"**I was cut off by the person I bumped into.

Their hands where on my shoulders to steady me. I looked up and was met with Leo's neon blue eyes. He chuckled a little bit. "Are you alright?"

I took a few seconds to hold myself back from answering him. _'No! I'm not alright. I just found out your teaming up with Strigoi and trying to kill me and my family! What the fuck?! And then you go and make the door knob the temperature of the fucking sun?! Oh and by the way, I don't drink from a fresh source or bagged blood. Haven't drunken any blood in years. '_

I took a deep breath. "Yeah I'm fine. A little lightheaded." Now that I think about it, I was a little hungry.

"You didn't want any blood? Or did you not like that kind?" He looked at my clothing, analyzing what I was wearing. Once he was done his eyes met mine and he looked crestfallen. "You didn't like what I picked out for you?"

The look on his face was adorable but was probably the way he got girls to go on dates with him and then he goes and tries to eat them. "It was fine but I feel a little bit comfortable in this."

He put on a smile. "Alright then." Leo looked at the door behind him then back at me. "You've been in here for some time now; would you like to go outside for a bit?"

It caught me off guard that he would offer that. But maybe he would watch me like when Dimitri would when he took me outside. "Sure." I smiled a little bit and went with the flow.

The hands that were on my shoulders moved down to my own hands and he pulled me out the room. He led me down the hallway to that large, bright and open living room and then toward the large arched windows. There was one window that was actually a door and he opened it for me letting me out first. I was hit with the smell of lilies and roses, along with the light breeze they were carried on. I walked out and heard the slight rustle of the grass beneath me.

The area was very open, with tall trees lining around it and flowers scatted everywhere. Leo let go of one of my hands and started to walk in front of me. I followed behind him, taking in all my surroundings. There was a small table that had intricate detailing on the top and matching chairs. He sat down on the silver seat and put his hand on the other seat next to him, gesturing me to sit with him.

I warily sat down beside him and looked at him with suspicious eyes.

Leo looked back at me with an innocent expression, the bright blue eyes widened with fake purity. "What's wrong Rose? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"What are you going to do with me now?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

He looked at me, tilting his head side to side in small motions. "I don't know yet."

_'Bullshit.' _I thought to myself. I told him though, "Well, while you think of that I'm going to go take a walk around outside while I have the chance before you lock me up." Bringing that up right now reminded me of when Dimitri held me captive and how he only let me go outside once really. The memory of him hasn't faded and never will, but it's good to know that it's all in the past and that Dimitri is no longer a Strigoi. Even if he doesn't love me anymore…

I quickly shook off the feeling of sadness from being away from him and walked off in a different direction before Leo could ask me what I was thinking about.

* * *

I walked as far as the 8 feet fence would let me go. I didn't even care that I couldn't go out farther; I just wanted to absorb all the surrounding that was around this house. There was a road nearby. From what I could tell it was pretty busy too, hearing all the cars passing by at a very fast pace. I was close to some kind of civilization so I can figure out some way to get out of here before Leo and his friends decide that my time is up. I also needed to get in contact with the others, someway, somehow. I looked up at the sky and saw that I had been out longer than I expected. The blue sky was now a deep shade purple mixed with pink and red. I walked back to the house, from the back door from where I once came in from. I didn't hear Leo or anyone else in the house so I walked back to his room and closed the door. He was nowhere in sight.

The only way I could get in contact with someone was through Adrian in a spirit dream. I immediately got into Leo's bed and tried to go to sleep. I've gone to sleep a lot faster than this. The only time that I needed to, it felt as if it took hours just to feel drowsy. But then I could feel sleep dragging me under and the spirit dream taking its place.

There was greenery everywhere, like I was in a forest. Then slowly in front of me was a cabin. The cabin. The cabin that Dimitri and I—

"Rose." That voice.

I turned around and saw both Adrian and Dimitri standing in the forest with me. Dimitri walked forward, wearing the same thing the night I almost lost myself to the darkness from Lissa. When we lost ourselves to each other, that blissful moment when nothing was stopping us from being together. I couldn't help but just look at him, in his brown duster that he'd never leave, a black t-shirt and a pair of comfortable pants. He could be wearing a paper bag over his body and still look as wonderful and gorgeous as he did now. I told myself that I was over him, and I was. But something bubbled in me every time I would stare into the deep, dark brown eyes.

Adrian broke me out of my gaze. "Rose." He walked up to me and held onto my shoulders, inspecting me from head to toe. "Are you alright? Do you know where Leo took you?"

I smiled up at him, looking at the worry that was on his face. "I'm fine; he hasn't done anything to me yet."

"Yet?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, he's planning to try and get rid of me and the rest of the royals. Someone has been watching me but I don't know who."

Dimitri walked over to me, also with some worry showing on his face. "Where are you Rose?" he asked.

"I don't know specifically… all I can tell is that I'm by some busy road. There are a large amount of cars passing by, but I know I'm still somewhere in Nice, probably around the country area."

The colors start to fade already; everything was slowly starting to disappear. I didn't even get the chance to ask how Adrian brought Dimitri with him. Adrian lets go of my shoulders but Dimitri grabbed onto my wrist. "I will find you Roza, as soon as possible."

I was still looking at him when the colors completely faded. I woke back up in Leo's room and saw him in front of me. Before I could curse him out for waking me up, I heard a loud thump on the floor. Leo looked back behind him and I looked with him. I couldn't stop the gasp that came out of my mouth, because I saw that after the spirit dream ended, Dimitri came along with me.


	21. Chapter 20: Escape The Fate

**Omg, I have no exscuse for being so late and I am so sorry. I just was on Youtube and I discoved these really cute guys named Jack and Finn and I never knew they existed! So I watching them and then I found Dan and Phil so I was watching them too...so now I'm slightly obsessed with them all at the moment, so I had to draw them but so far I only drew Dan... I haven't done anything with the story...I feel like a failure...I'm sorry. (This is all just one big exscuse, which I said I didnt have..) But please enjoy this chapter and if I dont update later on..**

Happy Holidays!

* * *

Any other time I would have some witty quip or some smart ass comment on how Dimitri got here, but at this moment I was speechless. I, Rose Hawthorn, royal princess and hardcore badass was speechless. Leo looked from Dimitri and then back at me. Dimitri never looked at Leo; he kept his eyes straight at me, secretly asking, _'What just happened?'_I wished I could tell him what happened, but I truly had no clue. I may control spirit too, but I barely use it. I never had the need to, but maybe after Leo is done with us, I may get the chance to.

Leo opened his mouth, like he was about to speak, but then closed it. He then proceeded to walk out of the room leaving Dimitri and I alone. Before I could get the moment to speak Dimitri got off the floor and ran over and enveloped me in a hug. I did nothing but hug him back absorbing the warmth radiating off of his body. He nuzzled his face into my dark hair, whispering little things in Russian in my ear. I could smell the musky scent from the forest that came off of him in great waves. He came from the spirit dream; I never got to say goodbye to him before I left to see Marisol and the others, but now he's here, which also means that Leo kept his word about letting Adrian and everyone go unharmed.

Dimitri was still whispering words in Russian. I had no idea what he was saying but I didn't care. He pressed me closer to him, now starting to whisper things in English.  
"Roza, thank god you here. I don't know what I would do if I lost you, I don't know how I even got here but I don't care, I'm just so glad that I'm with you." His Russian accent was stronger now, making it difficult to understand him but it sounded like he was on the verge of breaking down any moment.

"Comrade, it's fine, I'm fine." Which was a bold-face lie. Leo could decide to kill me or Dimitri or the both of us now that he came along. "Leo hasn't done anything to me."

He removed his face from my hair and put the palms of his hands against my face. They were so warm, so soft, like I could fall asleep looking into his eyes. But now wasn't the time to think about how attractive he was; besides friends don't have feelings like that toward one another. _'Are we even friends? I don't even know what's going on between us.'  
_  
Dimitri started to speak, breaking me out of my own thoughts. "Rose, we have to think of a way out." He whispered.

I placed my hands upon his, taking them from my face and putting them on my lap. "I know, I know, I've been working on that. But I at least have to figure out where I am so I know how far we from Nice." _'Who knows where we are? Hell, we could be in a different country for all I know. I could have been out for hours when Leo bit me.' _I didn't tell him that, but I sure did think about it.

Dimitri removed one hand from mine and ran I thought his dark brown hair that was out this time, falling to his shoulders. His brown eyes widened in realization and he took his hand and pulled out his phone. He looked at the top of the screen and noticed that there was only 20% left.

"We have two options. We either call someone and hopefully they can track the call or we can use the GPS on here to see where we are. I not sure if I'm going to have enough battery life for both."

"I think our best bet would to use the GPS, who knows how long someone would take to get here, wherever we are. I don't want to stay here like sitting ducks waiting to be rescued."

Dimitri smiled a bit and then looked back at his phone, unlocked it and went to the GPS. A voice came out of the phone and spoke. "Your current location is Paris, France."

I didn't know how to feel at that moment. I was happy, almost ecstatic that I was still in France but at the same time I could feel the worry and shock grab me from the inside.

"Were not that far from Nice, so we could probably make it." Dimitri said. His voice was distant, sounding somewhat like a whisper.

"No, no, no…We are miles away from Nice, Comrade."

He looked back down at his phone, typed in a few things and looked back at me. "579 miles if you want to get technical."

I ran my fingers though my hair, thinking hard about how the fuck we can get out of here. "Dimitri."

"Yes?"

"How much battery life do you have left?"

Looking back at the phone he answered, "10%. You want me to call?"

I shook my head yes and he dialed a number. "Lissa? Yes its Dimitri, I found Rose. I'm with her right now. I don't know how I got here and neither does she." He looked back at me to make sure I truly didn't know anything. And I really didn't.

"Did Adrian tell you what happened? No? What wrong with him?" Dimitri looked at me with a somewhat nervous expression. He then proceeded to had me the phone. "She wants to talk to you."

"Liss? What happened to Adrian?"

"I don't know! He was in the spirit dream with Dimitri and you, but when he woke up he was clammy and shaking and his eyes were dilated. He kept murmuring words but I could never understand what he was saying."

The worry and fear gripped me once again. "How is he now?"

"He's ok now, he's sleeping. He also seemed to cool off a bit. I tried to heal him but that didn't help either. Could it be the darkness taking over?"

"No! It's not that, it can't be that." I looked at the phone for a second. 5%. "Lissa! I need you to track this call, I don't care how you do it, but you need to do it and you need to do it now before the call drops."

"But I don't know how to do any of that, you're the one that smart with computers."

"Go into my office. There should be a docking station for your phone next to my computer. Put it on there and then there should be three options that come up on the screen."

Lissa pauses for a moment, probably doing everything I just told her to and then continued to talk. "Go on."

"What are the options?"

"Transfer photos, open files and…track current call. Only you would have this on your computer, Rose." She remarked.

I chuckled to myself and continued to instruct Lissa. "Click it now before my battery dies."

She did as told and I waited until I heard something. I looked at the phone again. 2%. "Liss anything?" I asked getting nervous.

"You're in Paris?!" She shouted.

"Yeah, we are, you need to get direct directions to get here, bring anyone that could help, because Leo has a few friends over at his place."

"He brought you to his house?"

"Yeah, but Lissa I need you to get those directions, now!" I looked back at the phone. 1%.

"Alright I got—" She was cut off.

I looked back at the phone. The screen was blank, dark and dead. I removed my sight from the phone and looked at Dimitri. I held out the phone and gave it to him. "I think she may have found us but then again she was cut off so I don't know what she found."

"Well, until we have a way to find out, we can't stay here like sitting ducks." He said as he started pacing.

Just then I remembered that Dimitri and I are alike in that way, we can't sit still. We have to be doing something productive when we know we have some chance in doing so. I also knew he was right. We can't sit here and wait to see if Lissa comes and now that I think about it, I shouldn't have called her. Calling her, puts her in danger and it anything happened to her it would truly be my fault. I had to think of another way of talking to her or maybe find a way out before she can get any close to Paris.

Before I could think anymore, Leo comes in with 2 others. They were Strigoi this time and not some of his Daywalker friends. "Take him then do what you want, I only need the princess and not added attractions." He said as he waved a hand in Dimitri's direction.

They came over and grabbed him by him by his arms but he resisted. I ran over to try and help him but Leo quickly grabbed me by my waist and pulled me toward him so that my back was to his chest. "Rose, its best that you don't interfere."

"Interfere my ass." I growled. I then elbowed him in the face.

He let me go to cover his face. He pulled his hand back and found blood spilling from his nose. Leo looked back at me a bared his fangs. "I forgot how much of a bitch you can be when you're not unconscious."

I figured I should mess with him a bit before I kicked his ass. "Shame on you, Leo. You shouldn't forget important things like that."

He lunged at me, hands looking like claws now. He pressed me up against the wall in his room and everything blurred for a moment. Leo had my body lifted from the floor so my feet were no longer touching the ground. I had no idea how Dimitri was doing nor could I tell what was going on now. All I could feel were Leo's hands around my neck, slowly suffocating me, ridding me of whatever air that was left in my body. My vision was becoming blurry again and the air was already gone. Suddenly, hands were gone and there was a grunt followed by a strangled cry. I dropped to the floor, air filling up my lungs as a coughed and chocked on whatever the hell wanted to come out my body.

I looked to the side through my watery eyes and saw that Dimitri had taken out the other distractions and was now dealing with Leo. I couldn't tell who was winning, both men were evenly matched and landing punch after punch. My eyesight was going again, leaving me with a blurred out version of the fight in front of me. I heard a loud crash and someone yell then fall.

"Rose!" I felt a hand on my arm and someone grab me. I was startled at first but quickly relaxed as I felt the calloused hand grab a bit harder. "Rose let's go!"

It was Dimitri. He was trying to get me up, but I couldn't see shit and I had no clue why. "I can't see anything!" It was like being in a daze but without the dreamy feeling.

The next thing I know is that I'm being swiped off my feet. I instantly rap my arms around his neck, steadying myself just a bit till my eyes got better and closed them. I couldn't see shit, but I could feel us moving, quick and swift, along with a light breeze from Dimitri running. I could hear his heartbeat, strong and steady, fast and loud. I smelt the light sweat that was probably forming on his body along with a small scent of blood.

_'Blood…'_That's all our life really consisted of. Being a dhampir you had to fight. Blood. Being around Moroi and them having feeders and sometime blood whores also consisted of a life with blood. And now I'm a full vampire again. The need and desire for blood always lingers in the back of my head like an itch you can't get rid of. The smell of blood hit me a lot stronger now than when I was a dhampir and I could clearly smell it on Dimitri. I opened my eyes and saw that my eyes were a lot better and I could see a lot clearer. I then looked at Dimitri and noticed the gash on his forehead that was partly covered by that hair that was escaping the holder at the nape of his neck.

"Dimitri, if you haven't noticed, you a have a gash on your forehead."

"I think I have already noticed the pain on my forehead and the blood flowing on the side."

I looked out to where we were. He had taken me to some part of the house I had never been in before. Or so I assumed, because everything was dark. My eyesight maybe better and then improved by being a Half-Blood but that didn't mean I was a cat.

"Can you see any better than before?" Dimitri whispered.

"Actually, yeah I can. Considering that we're in the dark and all." I smiled to myself.

Dimitri moved away from me and slid his hand against the wall swiftly, probably looking for a light switch. He must have found it because with a flick of the switch the room was quickly illuminated and I was in front of three black cars all that were mostly likely over two hundred thousand dollars each.

"How did you know where the garage is?" I had only been here for a few hours and I hadn't even explored the whole house yet.

"Lucky guess." He smiled and looked around the room. "And it looks like they weren't smart enough to hide their keys."

I looked in the direction that his eyes were going to and saw that the keys to the cars were hung up on hooks, one for each pair of keys. "How convenient. You'd think that Daywalkers and Strigoi were smarter than this."

Then a voice stopped us. "Where's that little bitch and her Neanderthal?!"

"Neanderthal?" Dimitri said looking somewhat offended.

"Dimitri? That voice was close; we need to get going now."

He didn't say anything else and then grabbed one of the keys off its hook. He pressed a button and one of the black cars made a beeping sound. "Our new car."

"I think I heard something! It sounded like a car!"

"They're using the car to get out! Hurry the fuck up and get them, I need the Hawthorn Princess!"

It was Leo with maybe who knows how many others and they were coming after us.

"Get in Rose."

I did as told and did it quickly. It was the third car down, closer to Dimitri. I slid into the nice white leather seats that were lined with red. I look at the steering wheel and notice that there was a little symbol in the center of it that read Maserati. It wasn't new but it was still kept in good condition. Dimitri got in on the driver's side and put the key in the ignition. The car came to life and the gray garage door opened. Three enraged vampires were in the opening and Leo was the first I noticed with his once blue eyes now that dark, pitch black I saw before. "Rose." His voice was deep and obviously not happy. "Get back here _now."_

"Dimitri. Get out now."

He looked back, the garage door closed. "_Ебать ее_" he said. It probably wasn't nice but I didn't have time to figure out what he said. But I did figure out what his next idea was. He looked back and pressed on the gas, making us ram right through the garage door. The looks on their pale faces, I'd have to admit, we priceless. Once they woke up they got into the other cars and started up the engine. We raced down the driveway with two other cars right behind us, filled with evil vampires out to get us. Nothing new.


	22. Chapter 21: Drive Darling

**Hey! I'm alive! I can't stress how sorry I am for being so late, like months late. But the only exscuse I have is school and family and such. My mother is a wreck and the drama at an all girls school is just ridiculous. I cant take it being there, I've asked my dad to transfer but he said no, I honestly dont like it there. But whatever I guess, just gotta suck it up because people have more problems than having girls get you in trouble for something you didn't do. So fuck it, exscuse my french, imma go and try and update more, if I dont update for another 7 billion years its because... I'm hooking up with two English twins on YouTube. (I love you if you know who I'm talking about)**

Enjoy!

* * *

It was like being in a movie, yet I knew, sure as hell, that this was not a movie. I didn't know where we were going and neither did Dimitri. We drove fast, breaking the speed limit, no doubt. I couldn't tell how long we were on the road for and I don't think that neither Dimitri nor I cared. We just wanted to get away and we had to ditch this car. Even though it was nice but it was just too obvious. If they were going to keep looking for us, which I know for a fact that they would be, then we needed to lay low and not be so out in the open. We would also be helpful if just get home.

Dimitri swerved left almost running into another car, getting a honk and a very angry gesture in return. One of the cars then immediately followed behind us, scratching the car that we had just passed. That car then swerved right and straight into another car. I looked back at Dimitri and his face was blank, which somewhat bothered me. I didn't know whether or not that he had a plan or he was just trying to get away. I didn't want to ask because he was probably thinking of it right now.

And it was just our luck, as we came to a screeching halt, there was traffic. "Are you fucking me?" I shouted as we stopped behind some red car.

"This is great." I heard Dimitri mutter.

I looked in the side mirror and didn't see the other two black cars in sight. But that didn't mean that they weren't near us. I could hear honking; it was impatient, loud like it was in rush knowing that it wasn't going to get anywhere. Maybe it was Leo, knowing how he can be; he just cannot wait to kill me and my family.  
Dimitri found an opening in the lane to the right of us and took it. Every opening that he could find he would snatch and cut off anyone that was in our way. I would always look back and try to see the other nice cars that were on our tails. I couldn't find them anymore. We made it to an exit that led off of the crowed highway. Dimitri sped off of it as fast as the Maserati would let us. We turned off into a more quaint area that was more like a village more than anything. I looked back in the side mirror to see if our pursuers we still behind us. "Looks like we may have lost our friendly vampire pals."

"And probably, since we are so lucky, they'll end up falling from the sky, right in front of us."

I laughed out loud. I also noticed how relieved I felt now that we didn't have them following us anymore. Now, we have to get rid of this car, or find a place to crash, or call someone. _'God damnit.'_

As I was lost in thought I noticed that Dimitri had stopped in front of some hotel. It wasn't do shabby but didn't look five star. He pulled into the back parking lot, somewhere a little secluded where the car wouldn't stand out so much and we only need it for a short amount of time until we can make some calls and get the hell out of Paris.

"I never thought I would think that." I whispered to myself as we walked back to the entrance of the hotel.

"Never thought that you would think what?"

"That I would want to get out of Paris. I've been in France for so long and I've never even been here. I figured that I would go someday but I didn't really expect it to be only because some Daywalker decided to kidnap me."  
"Well maybe if we get a different car then we can explore a bit, blow off some steam and maybe get someone to call."

We stopped talking and made it to the front desk. I rested my arms on the dark wood and looked at the back of the women behind the desk. She turned around and it was actually a guy. I stifled a laugh and clamped my hands over my mouth. Dimitri and the shemale both gave me a strange look but carried on. They talked for a bit and I saw Dimitri pull out some money. I looked at him but he didn't notice the huge question mark on my face. The guy at the front desk gave us our keys and wished us a good evening. Dimitri draped an arm over my shoulders and led me to our room.

I stared at Dimitri until I knew he could feel my eyes burning a hole in the side of his head. "What is it Rose?" he asked, slightly amused.

"Where did you get that money from?"

"I've always had it."

"Then how come when we went out you made me pay for everything?"

"It was a nice change of pace." He smiled a bit as we made it to our room.

I let out an exasperated sigh and waited as the man next to me unlocked the door to our room. He opened the door and I was met with a surprisingly very nice room. My sneakers made no sound as I walked on the creamy colored carpet. I immediately ran to the white blankets and fell down so my face faced the ceiling. Dimitri closed the door and chuckled. He then walked over the bed and sat down next to me.

"What are we going to do now?" I thought I had a pretty good idea of what we could do next but now I was truly lost. We may have some place to stay but I won't be that way for long. We needed to get in touch with Lissa before something happened to her and the others. Dimitri seemed to have read my mind.

"I'm going to try and find a phone or something so I can get a hold of Lissa. I don't think either of us wants her around Leo if she makes it to that house."

"All right. Just hurry up." I wanted everything to be over already. I wanted to go to a spirit dream and not wake up. I was getting tired of running from vampires that want to kill be because I ended up killing they're sire or just because I'm a fucking princess. Apparently Dimitri could read what I was feeling all over my face.

"We'll talk in just a second all right?" his face soften and a small smiled played on his lips.

I nodded yes and watched him walk out the door. I looked back at the metal designed ceiling waiting for Dimitri to get back. I looked around the room while my head lay on the bed. The room was pretty simplistic with a light green colored walls and dark brown colored dressers. I rolled over and found out that the sheets smelt faintly of lavender. There was a painting of a meadow over the top of the bed. There was light shining through the trees that surrounded the meadow. It was pretty.

I heard the door open and then close. "She said wasn't anywhere close to getting to the house so it's ok." Dimitri sat down next to me again. "I gave her the address to the hotel here but it's still going to take some time to get here anyway."

I sighed. At least she wasn't going anywhere near Leo's place. Too bad he was still out there, looking for probably both me and Dimitri. "I got the people I love mixed up in my shit again." I said to myself.

Dimitri looked at me and laid down beside me. "Rose, the people you love getting mixed up in your shit is just something you're going to have to get used to."

I smiled in spite of myself. "I guess so, but it would be nice if I could just fix it myself." I got up and moved myself so that I was laying on one of the soft pillows. Dimitri did the same, just on the opposite pillow next to me.

"You should know by now that you won't be able to everything on your own, other people are going to get involved because they love you, because they don't care if it kills them knowing that your safe."  
I looked up at him taking my gaze from the white sheets and looked up at Dimitri. He had that look again, the look that told me he wasn't only talking about my friends and family but himself. He was saying everything that he said before and more, in only just a few sentences. I was happy that he cared so much but at the same time I shouldn't care about that should make me feel, I don't have any feelings for him in that way. _'Rose, who are you trying to kid here? You know there's something there, you even said it yourself! Look at him! That's the look that says 'I love you to death.' And you're ignoring it! They have all been here for how long? Almost a month?! And here you are, with him and you're not doing shit with the opportunity at hand. Do something and do it now.'_

The voice in my head was starting to get a mind of its own, which I didn't even know was possible. Part of it was probably right, he still does love me and I may have something, some feelings for him. But now wasn't the time to make any sudden moves. Right now was a fragile time that I feel as if, I tampered with it, it would immediately break and shattering into a thousand little pieces.

Breaking me out of my thought process, Dimitri placed one of his calloused hands on my cheek. The rough, soft combination brought back vivid memories back at the academy when he would touch me. All of them were soft and gentle. Just like now, his hand stayed in place as I looked into his deep dark eyes. It was like I was melting, losing myself once again. "Dimitri…"

"Shh." I could feel his eyes on my lips. I could tell that now was the time to back away. But right now, I didn't feel like it, I didn't want to move. I liked being here, I always have.

He leaned in, brushing his lips against mine. That one movement sent shivers up and down my spine. His other hand was slowly making its way toward my back and then pulled me in so that I was pressed up against him. My hands slid up along his chest and made their way around his neck and into his hair that, for once, wasn't tied at the nape of his neck. He brushed his lips again and I parted mine. Nothing was stopping me now. _'Except the fact that you're getting married.'_

The dream was over; I was woken up with that splash of cold water. I pushed out of Dimitri's grasp. I also pushed my way to the edge of the bed. I couldn't do this. I can't do this. Not to him. What I want to do and what I can do are two different things, I should have realized that. I don't even know what came over me. It truly was like the academy all over again. I wanted something I couldn't have because everything was at risk. I was trapped again. Nothing changed. These past two years, where I thought that I had made such great progress with forgetting Dimitri but still keeping in contact with Lissa and the others, meant nothing.

Dimitri looked surprised and shocked his arms now empty and looking lonely. "Roza what's wrong?"

"Don't." I warned.

"Don't what?" he sounded hurt and lonely and affectionate all at once and I wanted nothing more than to be back in his arms where it was warm and safe. I shouldn't though. I can't feel this way about him, he hurt me and maybe he didn't mean to but I was getting married. After two years, I think it was about time to move on.

"Don't call me that."

I was met with silence. But it was cut short with his sweet accent. "You're always going to be my Roza, nothing will change that, but I wish you could open up and tell me what's bothering you."

"Nothing is bothering me."

"Don't lie. I still think about you being wrapped up in my arms in only a towel. Your hair was still damp, your breath smelt like champagne but the rest of you smelt..." he stopped himself but continued anyway. "Devine. Rose please tell me what's on your mind, its killing me knowing that your right here and I'm not able to help."

"I don't need your help." Is what I said. _'I don't want to tell you.' _Is what I should say.

He sighed. "I know I hurt you, if this is what it about, but I swear I'm not going to do it again. I'm moving on from the past, into the future, one that I hope consist of a beautiful vixen with hair like silk and eyes that are so deep it scares me."

I could feel my face contorting into an emotional mess. The pain I was feeling was raw on my face._ 'I won't let him look at me like this.'_ I said to myself as I faced the door.

"Look at me. Say something, anything." His voice was just as raw.

"It not what you think it is. It's not even close." My own voice was barely a whisper.

"Then tell me. This is what you wanted to tell me that night you told me to sleep with you isn't it?"

I was silent.

"Rose."

He was giving me that 'look at me now' voice, but I was going to stay just like this. He sighed.

"Well whenever you're ready let me know. But I hope you know that I love you. I always have and always will."

I could feel the tears swelling up, my eyes burning. The clock was in the direction of the door and I averted my gaze toward it. 12:37 am. I wonder how it got so late so fast. I walked up to the wall and turned off the light switch. I spoke but kept my voice neutral. "It's late. We probably have some things to do tomorrow. Let's get some sleep."

He didn't say anything but I could see him in the dark. His tall, lean, strong frame moved from the bed, taking a pillow with him and placed it on the couch that was opposite of the bed. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Being polite, don't argue, don't bother." His voice was like a clean slate, clear of all emotions. But behind that I could tell he truly was being polite. Everything that he did tonight made me want to cry.

I got into the bed that was now empty and curled into a small ball. Who knows how long it was until I heard soft, even breathing. He was sleeping and now was my chance to softly sob myself to sleep. God, I hated crying.


End file.
